Two Of A Kind
by RandallFanOne
Summary: With a new job and a family, Randall's life is considered great, or is it? When a speaker of the past appears it leads to Randall faceing his ultimate enemy.
1. Default Chapter

AND I'M BACK! With the sequel to Monster Maker!

I have upgraded my writing style and have fitted this story to be my best yet. There will be ALLOT to go by in this story. Mostly concentrating on Randall's past, a new enemy, and his new relationship with a wife and kid now, all while being CEO of Monsters Inc. From peeking down slightly, Bruton, Hunter, and Sloop are in the story. You recall from Joy's BGB. I'd like to give credit to her for letting me borrow them. It's been a while since I asked, but if I recall I did and she said yes.  
Ehh….in any case. I'm hoping you enjoy this story. Its going to be a wild ride. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll go "what in the". Heh. Anyway. This chapter is a preview, duh. But it's actually kinda part of the story.In the story, you'll learn about the C.D.A., Randall's past, Devils Fruit (maybe) and a few things to deal with that…crystal I happened to obtain…..heh heh.Mystery. Compelling isn't it? Enjoy and review….

"Alright goons.....listen up!".

Deep in the bowel's of the B.G.B. H.Q........

Bruton, Hunter, Sloop, and other's were gathered in a room with a table. The room seemed underground, pipes and the clanging of them were heard. A single light shinned in the room. Bruton sat ahead, Hunter and Sloop to his sides and the others around the table. A single door far ahead of the table, darkened by the shadow's.

"We move in here and here...." Bruton said, pointing on the table, which had a map of the S.S.O H.Q. on it.

"Got it boss" they all confirmed. "What are we going to do?" Sloop asked. "Easy answer knuckle-brain...since that Rayford's kid is dead....he won't be in any condition to put up a fight...." Bruton said with and evil laugh.

"Good idea boss!" Hunter said. "You think it was ok to kill that Leia girl sir and that Swisher guy?" Sloop asked. "Hmph....let Heaven sort'em out..." Bruton said.

(TSSHHH)

"Hmm?"

They turned to the door. It was hard to tell, but the combination of light and dark made it so that they could see some sort of figure standing there.

"Who the heck are you!?" Bruton yelled.

"Your future" the creature announced. "How did you get past security!.....He's not with the B.G.B.! Get him!" Bruton yelled. The group ran over to the figure in the dark, seeing it jump to the darkest corner. Hunter and Sloop stayed with Bruton. Struggling was heard, then bone cracking. Screams and yells, then splurging sounds. Then......Silence. After a moment. ".....Well....?" Bruton asked. Nothing. "Hunter get the other lights..." Bruton ordered. Hunter slowly, and nervously, headed over toward the door. He kept his hands out until he found the wall. His hand trailed the wall until he felt three switch's. He found the first one, but flipped up the second and third.

"Oh...my god....".

The three looked at the corner where the figure had once jumped to. The body's of Brunton's men were piled on top of each other, impaled with a sharp pipe that was ripped from the wall.

"Son of a..." Bruton began, reaching for his gun, as did the other two. "Wha!?". Their gun's were gone. "What's going on here!?" Bruton yelled. They stopped and listened. Laughing was heard, echoing in the room, making it impossible to tell where it was coming through.

"Hahahahaha! Hehehehe! Another one...." came the voice. "What kind of trickery is this!" Bruton yelled. "No trick my dear Bruton...." it said.

"Is it Rayford?!" Sloop asked. "No! That idiot wouldn't come in here alone! Yet take out my men like that!" Bruton yelled, moving to the front of the table. "Who are you!".

"Hmph....you worthless fool...".

A ching sound was heard. Bruton looked in front of his feet to see and un-fired bullet. He looked up. "What in the world!?". The figure was on the pipe, Bruton's Goliath Pistol in its hands. "What are you...." Bruton said. "I am the maker of life and the bringer of death!" it said, dropping down in front of Bruton, still sheltered by darkness......

"Your a fool to come here!" Bruton said. "Hmph...your burial ground is here Bruton.....hmm....you seem good enough" it said. The creature took out the clip from the gun, throwing the gun to the side, and cracking the clip in two, throwing it to the other side. Bruton smirked and chuckled. "You idiot!" he said. He laughed as he pulled his fist back and thrusted it forward.

"AHH!!"

"Boss!" Hunter and Sloop yelled.

Bruton gritted his teeth. The creature's sheltered hand was holding Bruton's arm, seeming to squeeze it hard. "Hmph....we must speak....alone..." it said. "Go.......NOW!" the creature yelled. Quickly, Sloop and Hunter ran out.

"Eh....Heh....you can kill me, but you won't leave here alive!" Bruton yelled. "Bruton...your still weak...." it said, letting go.

Bruton grasped his arm as he spoke. "....Wha?" he asked. "...Let me set the scene" it said. "The heir to the Boggs future is dead....however....you were never the killer...." it said.

"How do you know that!?". "You want to deal the death of Rayford and his offspring don't you?". "Of course I do!". "I can make that happen". "Hmph....Why should I trust you!?" Bruton yelled. "Because Bruton.....We can begin a new...." it said.

In each of us, a dark side grows....

The creature and Bruton are in a room with Hunter and Sloop. "The suffering will end" it said.

A force to be unleashed.....

"Eyewitness's at the scene say that they have never seen a more bloody death then what has befallen these poor monsters...."

"See how dangerous things are out there...." Randall said.

Believing that living is suffering.....

"The pain you feel inside still stalk you! An un-removable scar!" the creature yelled at Randall.

A dangerous enemy....

"There's always a way to convince them...." the creature said, showing Bruton something under a sheet. "How in the world!?".

Can't be defeated.....cannot find peace....

"Death is the only cure for suffering! To heal sorrow, to destroy sorrow, I will become the judger of death!" the creature yelled.

Which side will win?

NS

"You can't win!"

"Wanna bet!"

NS

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because it is my destiny father...."

"You are not my son!"

"Oh...that hurts....."

NS

"How can I fight him?"

"He's.....".

HS

"Ok...this is getting confusing...."

"How....how is this possible?"

NS

"Soon the world will be cleansed"

"Yeah....but I'll deal with Rayford!"

NS

"Its easier to live than it is to die...."

"Sorrow cannot die.....but those that suffer it can..."

NS

"My dad is going to kick....your....tail!"

"Oh son....its not that simple......"

"What!"

NS

"You served me well Bruton....."

"What?".

NS

"This is heavy...."

"I know....this is gonna be tough..."

NS

What path will be chosen?

Randall Boggs

"This ain't over yet!"

Sean

"I didn't know I had this kinda power!"

Joy

"Sometimes its better to let a woman do manly work"

Leia Kawaii

"Oh I think I've got more than a few punches to dish out"

Caylin Swisher

"If he's him and your you, am I still me!?"

Kevin Boggs

"That's right! I'm gonna be just like my dad!"

Bruton Kilroy

"The key's to happiness are money, destruction, and territory....."

Hunter and Sloop

"Do we really have to run so much!?"

"Stop fussing Sluggy!"

?Unknown?

"Scars of the past can never be healed...."

IN

TWO OF A KIND

"Please don't!"

"Last chance Randall...."

"Please! He's my son...."

"1...."

"Please!"

"2....."

"Don't!"

"3!"

"KEVIN!"

GOOD AND EVIL

WILL EITHER WIN?

COMING NEXT YEAR…..

Or rather tomorrow I guess heh. Anyway. Now. Who could this evil be? What does he want? All good questions, but as said, this is a mystery…..as will most things be in this story. OH! Quick note. The mentioning of Randall, Caylin, and Leia FROM BRUTON….is not in relation to the story…..well…you'll see. OH! Again. "NS" is "next scene". It's replacing the little star things I used to seperate scenes, for some reason they can't be used.....


	2. Look At Us Now

Well here it is folks! The first chapter of the newest and best fic! There's mystery, love, hurt, adventure, action…..oh heck….everything but the bad stuff. I wanted to say more but…Oh heck. This, I hope, will be my best accomplishment. The plots are set. You'll learn and see allot. Stunning, mystifying, and shocking moments. Read and review.

TWO

OF

A

KIND

Prologue: After the defeat of Kroitz, things changed. The death of Slade, Randall's caretaker, left a strong hurt in Randall the following week. However. He was not defeated by sadness. Randall's sadness burrowed away when Leia accepted the proposal of marriage. However, it was not over. The scar still stayed in Randall, but was left to heal when the news came. Randall was to have a son.......

Having to become a father was one of the things Randall hadn't intended to be, but stayed with Leia none the less. Their son was born. From Sean, Randall got help on what to name his son. The three settled down with their friends for seven years.

However.....Randall's adventure's didn't end. Neither did his son's.................

(NS)

Chapter 1 Look At Us Now

"The mayor finally finished his speech and stepped off the platform. Music began to play once again and agents resumed their activities. Some gathered onto the dance floor and the lights dimmed slightly. Randall gave Leia a sideways glance, smiling softly. Now that all the hectic chaos of their last mission was over with, his mind was really able to drift off to thinking about spending time with her again. As he looked at her, he noticed how lovely she looked in the soft lighting of the room. His heart leapt to think that she was his and his alone. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer. . .

"Will you dance with me, Leia?" he asked gently, smiling.

Leia met his eyes and smiled warmly. "You know I'd love to. . ."

"Hey! Kevin....".

(NS)

Back in Monstropolis, on the familiar Scare Drive. Sean had moved out to the house next store with Joy. Here Randall and Leia lived with their son, who took Sean's room. Randall had been stressed through the years of his son. His angered attitude hardly touched anyone. Randall felt that working too much at being CEO would hurt his relationship with his son. Having not wanting Kevin to go through what he did........he tried his best.......

In Sean's old room, that now became Kevin's, Sean was during one of his many things as a helper of the family. Sean sat in a chair beside the bed, Kevin in front of him, right in front of the book Sean had in his hands. Being Randall's best friend, Sean took the task of taking care of Kevin from time to time. However, Sean always assured that he would never take Randall's place in Kevin's life.

"Did that really happen to my dad?" Kevin asked, looking up at Sean with his innocent eye's, adding a grin along with it. Sean chuckled and closed the book. "Maybe it did...." he began. Kevin's eye's went wide as Sean placed the book in the shelf right behind them. "And maybe not". "Oh" Kevin said looking down.

"Heh on you....its late, I don't want your mom to hit me in head with a frying pan" Sean said. "Aww.....please....just one more hour" Kevin said, wagging his tail and giving an innocent look. Sean just crossed his arms. "Hmph...your just like your dad" Sean said. "Isn't that a good thing?" Kevin asked. "Ha! Of course it is...." Sean said, picking up the little lizard.

He placed Kevin on his back, moving the cover's up to him, letting Kevin grab the top of the blanket with his top hands. "Aww man....." Kevin said. "Hey......maybe your dad'll let you take off school tomorrow" Sean said. "Really? Dad said the first rule of success is...." Kevin began. "Study....." Sean said. The two chuckled.

"Anyway....night Kevin....see ya again" Sean said, getting up. Kevin leaned up as Sean went out the door. "Phew.....lucky he doesn't have eye's at the back of his head...." Kevin said. "Go to sleep Kevin!". "Yikes!".

(NS)

Sean slowly came down the stairs. He could hear the sound of rushing water. Last time he was down here, Leia was in the kitchen washing dishes. Joy had been helping her as well.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened. Sean squatted down to see who it was. Sure enough, it was Randall. He gave a sigh as he rolled his scarf off and placed it on the rack. "Honey I'm home" he said with a chuckle. Leia came out of the kitchen, washing her hands with a rag.

"Sorry I'm late" Randall said as Leia came over and kissed him on the cheek. "Its ok.....Sean covered for you..." Leia said with a smile. Randall finally noticed Sean on the steps.

"Hard day at work huh pal?" Sean said, coming down. "Well...it was unexpected..." Randall chuckled. "For all those years?" came Joy's voice from the kitchen. "Ok....fine". "Its ok....Kevin's asleep now..." Sean said. "You guy's didn't tell him about tomorrow did you?" Randall asked.

"Of course not..." Joy said, coming in.

"Oh good....he would be up all night...." Randall said, sighing in relief. "Yeah...that story put him to sleep..." Sean said, looking up. "Which one?". "Oh....just one Joy made...." Sean said, giving her a wink as she returned a smile.

"Sorry if I caused you two any trouble.....Kev can be a handful sometimes...." Randall said, moving into the living room. "Oh we don't mind....we like spending time with you guy's...." Joy said. "Oh good...." Randall sighed, plotting down into his chair.

"I'm sure he'll like coming to the company with ya Ran" Sean said, giving Randall a nudge in the shoulder. "Yeah....he's old enough now..." Joy added. "Heh....makes me wonder if Mike and Celia are going to have a kid" Leia wondered.

"Who knows...maybe..." Joy smiled. "Anything is possible..." Sean added.

(Knock! Knock!)

"Who is it?". "Uh guy's.....its me Caylin! Any of you seen my key's?". "Go home Cay" everyone replied. "I can't open my door without to think of it...I can't open this one....". "...Yep....anything is possible" Sean said.

(NS)

Meanwhile.......

Back at B.G.B. Headquarters.....

In the main office room, the cloaked figure that had appeared a week ago was sitting across the table beside Bruton.

"Its a win-win situation....you get what you want....and vis-versa" the figure said. "Why are you wanting to help us anyhow?! I mean your...." Bruton began, but felt a hand, cloaked by an extended sleeve, on his arm. The cloaked figure applied force. Bruton twitched, but remained calm. "Hmph....your forceful....I like that..." Bruton said, smiling. "Whip that so-called smile off your face!". The creature responded with extra force.

"Err....fine....what do you propose to do?" Bruton asked. A slight laugh came from the creature. It then rose, removing its hand from Bruton's arm. "Right....straight to the matter...." it groaned, as if suffering from a throat condition. "I plan to take things slowly....unrashfully at first....". "Yeah....you call almost breaking my arm unrashful?" Bruno said. "Your right....enough about you....lets start at the beginning....". The creature turned back to face Bruton.

"You've tried already to kill them...all of them...that Shockwave of yours is nothing compared to what I can do....!" the creature said. Bruton had had enough. He got up and got right in front of the creature. "Listen you! You remind me one more time of him and I'll call my men in and..." he began.

(SLUG!)

The creature's right hand had Bruton's neck. It was hard to see but a shine from the above lights, came from the hand. "Don't you dare raise your voice in front of me you metallic freak show!" the creature yelled, choking hard enough to make Bruton get down on his knees. "Your a pathetic piece of work.....our partnership is key in this plan against our enemy...." the creature said, seeming to enjoy Bruton's pain. Bruno tired to remove his arm, but the creature seemed more powerful than he was. ".....Pathetic..." the creature said, letting go. Bruton fell to the floor with his hands around his neck. The creature turned and walked past him toward the door.

"I'll tell you when things begin....in the meantime....don't make it so easy to kill you..." the creature said, heading out. ".....Eh.....eh....how can he....." Bruno said, trying to breath.

I hope you noticed how hard it was for Randall Pitbulllady. You get a look at Randall's life in the first few chapters, as well as learn what happens within the BGB headquarters. Next chapter soon! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Pop the wine!


	3. Like Father, Like Son

At first, 3-2 didn't seem so good, then I remembered the preview.

Anyway. This chapter mainly focuses on Randall and Kevin. As you can probably guess, Randall's current job "titles" will takes a toil on him being a father. These are one of the chances Randall really enjoys, which you can see.

Enjoy and review, I need to know your reading. Come on guys, tell me . Light Rises, Cool, Pitbulllady, I know your there .

Chapter 2 Like Father, Like Son

Back in Monstropolis...

"Dad?...Dad!...Dad..."

"...Dad! Come on! Wake up!"

Randall was asleep at the moment, but feeling someone jumping on his stomach caused him to open his eye's. He looked to see Kevin sitting right on top of him. "Well...there's my little alarm clock..." Randall said, yawning. Kevin just smiled, but then jumped off his father and onto the ground. Randall turned over to look out the window. After rubbing his eye's, he could see it was morning, and that Leia was sound asleep beside him.

"Why does it seem like I never get any sleep?" Randall said getting up and sitting on the bed's side with another yawn.

"You ready to go dad?" Kevin asked, jumping over his dad's tail. "Ready? Ready for what?". "You know what..." Kevin said, jumping up and sitting beside Randall. "Its the father-son day at where you work!" Kevin said, catching his dad's attention.

"You mother?". "No". "Sean?". "No". "Uh..." Randall began. "I overheard you guy's downstairs" Kevin told, putting on a smirk similar to Randall's. "You little sneak..." Randall laughed, rubbing his son's fronds. He then looked behind him. "Lets let your mom sleep...we can avoid breakfast..." Randall whispered with a chuckle, as did Kevin.

Randall got up as the two headed toward the door, which was open because of Kevin. "Where do you think you two are going?". The two stopped and spun around quickly. "Uh...hey mom...we were...uh...just getting you your...uh...wake up coffee" Kevin said, knowing they had been caught. "Oh really?" Leia said, getting up. "He doesn't lie...he's just like his father..." Randall said, putting on an innocent face. "Uh huh..." Kevin said, shaking his head up and down, along with his fronds. "...I'm waiting..." Leia said, tapping her foot.

"Uh...we were going to see uncle Caylin?" Kevin said, unsurely. Randall bent down, placing his first set of hands on Kevin's shoulder's. "We're busted..." Randall said. "Oh...". "We'll...be in the kitchen..." Randall said, heading down with Kevin.

"Guy's..." Leia said, shaking her head with a smile.

(NS)

Randall was eagerly tapping his couch's hand rest while his other hand was holding his head up, his bottom hands were together. Kevin was beside him with the T.V. on, but he was looking through a book. "You know Kev...your mom's good at lunch and dinner...but when it comes to it...she's..." Randall began. "As good with breakfast as Caylin is as good with getting Midnight on a leash" Kevin said, still hiding his face behind his book.

Randall stared at him for a second, which Kevin noticed. He pulled the book to the side a bit so Randall could see his face. "You talk in your sleep..." Kevin said. "Oh..." Randall said, hearing something bubbling in the kitchen. "Its almost ready!" called Leia. "Lets scram before our tongue's completely halve..." Randall said, getting up. "Won't mom be mad at you?" Kevin asked, placing the book down. "We'll take a rain check..." Randall said. "...Ok!" Kevin said.

(Zoom!)

"Ok guys...I made...?" Leia said, coming in with two plates. The room was empty, but she noticed Randall's scarf and coat were gone, Kevin's too. "Those boy's just don't appreciate spider muffins and griffon eggs..." Leia said, shaking her head.

(Errrk!)

She looked over at the door.

"Caylin...what are you doing here?" Leia asked as he walked over. "I just wanted to know if Randall wanted to...hey!" Caylin said, spotting the plates. "You gonna eat that?" he asked.

(NS)

Ever since Randall became CEO of Monsters Inc., his earnings were of a high stature. Him and Kevin were now in their family car. Its was a black colored car similar to Sean's in the human world. The main reason Randall had brought it was for room to bring other monsters. It was easier than walking at that it was getting a cold chill outside.

"Aren't we going a little early dad?" Kevin asked, looking up at his father. "I know I know...I just need to do something first..." . "...Does it have to do with those flowers?" Kevin asked, pointing to the white roses between their seats. "Yeah...".

(NS)

It took them about ten minutes, but the two found themselves near a hill, holding a cemetery. "Something happen dad?" Kevin asked, worried. "No no...everything's ok..." Randall said, parking the car near the gate. He took the bouquet of flowers into his bottom hands, which he purchased at the flower store near their house. He opened the door and stepped out. He turned and looked inside at Kevin.

"You just stay here ok...it'll take me just a minute" he said, closing the door. "Oh..." Kevin said, crossing his arms.

(NS)

Randall opened the creaking gate and closed it with his tail. Heading up the hill, he seemed to have his eyes placed straight ahead, not bothering with the other grave stones around the place. He made it to the top of one of the many hills. A tree sat aside a grave stone, its leaves whistling the sound of wind. He looked down at the only stone there.

RENO

SAVED A LIFE BY TAKING HIS OWN

DIED WITH HONOR, A PILLAR IN LIFE

The rest of the stone was covered with moss. It was over five years old. Randall stayed silent, looking down at the dried out dead roses at the stone's base. Randall got down on his feet and first hands, leaning down on the grave. He replaced the dead roses with the one's in his top hands, taking the dead ones. After a moment, he got back onto his four feet. He looked down still, his scarf and fronds blowing along in the direction of the tree's leaves...

"Dad?".

Randall turned his head to his side, seeing Kevin come up to him. "You didn't have to come..." Randall said, seeing Kevin stop at his right side. Kevin quickly looked over at the grave stone. "Who's this dad?". "A friend Kev...a great...friend..." Randall said, looking down. "...I don't know him..." Kevin said. "...Son...when I was young...he took care of me...and well...lets just say that if it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be here right now..." Randall said, looking up and closing his eyes.

"Wow...I wish I could meet him..." Kevin said. "I wish you could've too" Randall said. After a moment...

"Son...". Randall opened his eyes and crouched down in front of Kevin, taking all his hands with his. "Son...I want to make you a promise..." Randall said. "What dad?" Kevin asked, stopping his tail from swishing. "Son...life for me was hard...when your older I'll tell you but...I don't want what happened to me to happen to you..." Randall said. "Eh...well...ok dad..." Kevin said. "...Kev...I promise that I'll never leave you...that no one will take you away from me...that no one will hurt you..." Randall said. "...Ok dad...tail promise?" Kevin asked. Randall chuckled. "Heh sure...". Randall got up and turned so his and Kevin's tail crossed and shook.

"Ok Kev...lets go!" Randall smiled, picking Kevin up and placing him above his shoulders. Heading down the hill, some of the tree's leave's fell and followed the wind following the two...

(NS)

"Hey hey! The next boss!". "Ah the little guy!". "Following your dad a there?".

Randall, with Kevin beside him, walked into the main lobby of M.I. Many of the workers haven't seen Kevin, and were praising them both for the morning.

"Oh Randall! Your early..." Celia called over as she noticed him walk in. "Yeah well..." he began, placing his left arms on the desk's top, "need to show him around...".

Kevin then came into view, who had climbed up to the desk. "Hi Celia!" he said. "Oh Kevin! Didn't know you coming" Celia said, getting a smile from Kevin. "Come on Celia...you of all workers would know what day it is..." Randall said. "Oh well...I forgot...didn't want to tell Michel...".

"Oh yes..." Randall began, seeing Kevin reading the stack of papers on the desk. "I forgot...Wazowski still thinks that..." he started.

"Celia!"

"First the paper work now this...". Coming from the hall that led to Floor F, was Mike. He stopped...more like braked beside Randall, not seeing him or Kevin.

"Celia I can't find him anywhere! I told you I'm not that good at finding things, what if he's in the machinery!" Mike yelled. "Googleybear...we don't have a kid yet..." Celia said. Mike placed on a stupid look as his eye trailed to the figure beside him.

"Oh...uh...oh! Randall!" Mike said, quickly changing the subject. "Hey eyeball!" Kevin said, coming over from seeing him. "What? You taught him that! I know you did!" Mike said pointing at Randall. "Its not nice to point eyeball..." Randall said. "I knew it!". "Its a loss cause Wazowski..." Randall said. "Remember...its not nice to talk to your boss like that..." Randall smiled. Wazowski's eye narrowed. "I don't like you" he said. Randall only laughed as Mike's attention shifted to Kevin.

"So kid how are you? Randall teach you any of his tricks?" Mike asked, wanting to be prepared. "Maybe..." Kevin answered, chuckling. "Oh great...just what we need...another Randall..." Mike said. "Well if he becomes CEO...which he will...he's the luckiest kid in Monstropolis..." Randall said, picking up Kevin.

"...So anyway Celia...I picked us up some tickets for the new movie out..." Mike said.

(NS)

"The door station where all the action is...the files for the kids we've scared and haven't scared". In Floor F, Randall was showing Kevin his station. "And if you look up at the board..." Randall said, pointing to where Kevin looked up. Randall was up with nearly a million points, Ranft behind him. Even through Randall was CEO, it didn't bother him one bit as a Scarer. "Wow dad! Your the best there is!" Kevin said, eye's on the board. "True...if your uncle Randolph was here he'd be close...but that is true...I am the best..." Randall said, leaning back on the table.

"That's because his always in shape...". The two looked at the floor's entrance to see Fungus coming in. "Uncle Fungus!". Kevin slithered over to him. "Oh! You brought Kevin?" Fungus said, shifting his glasses. "Duh..." Randall said sarcastically. Fungus smiled and crouched down. "Gonna be like your dad right Kevin?" Fungus asked. "Uh huh" Kevin said, shaking his head as Fungus got up.

"Hey Fungus...I thought Caylin was coming as my assistant..." Randall asked. "Well he had something to take care of..." Fungus said. "Hmph old Cay heh" Randall said. "Well let me get the reports from Roz before the other assistants get here".

"Uh...let me get the reports...you just make sure the station works..." Randall said, picking Kevin up into his top arms.

"You sure?". "Yeah yeah...I want Kevin to see her...". "Well...ok..." Fungus said, heading over to the desk and checking the station. Kevin and Randall headed over to Roz's office. As always, Roz had today's paper in her hands.

"Hello...Roz..." Randall said, knocking on the desk with his free hands. Roz remembered the voice all to quickly, lowering the paper.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Boggs..." she said in that scratchy voice of hers. Even through Roz remained as Number 1 of the C.D.A, she still worked in Monsters Inc., seeing as it was where most of the C.D.A related events seem to happen. Her identity still remained a secret to most of the company, but Randall knew her all too well.

"Yeah...remember I'm the boss..." Randall said. Roz seemed to smirk. "Your overly dedicated to being a Scarer and the CEO...ehh..." she said. "Well Roz, you better than anyone knows...about my job..." he replied slyly, putting emphasis on job.

"Hmm...who's this..." she asked, looking at Kevin, who was on the desk at the time, listening with his hands behind his back. "Oh yes...this is my son Kevin...Kev...this is Roz, Roz, Kevin..." Randall said. Kevin gave a wave and smiled.

"Well...seems like another troublemaker that will make my job interesting..." Roz said. "I'm not a trouble maker..." Kevin said. "Uh huh...here..." Roz said, handing Randall a folder. "These should be a challenge ehh..." she added. "Hmph...well come on son...let the scares begin!" Randall said.

(NS)

Meanwhile...

Back in the B.G.B Headquarters. In the conference room, a long table sitting in the middle with chairs surrounding it, the cloaked figure was in front of Bruno, beside him were Hunter and Sloop.

"What I propose gentlemons...is that we take things at a slow pace...rather than your hasty, violent, un-considerable actions" the creature said. "Why do we have to listen to this guy?" Hunter whispered to Bruno. "Can it Hunter!" the figure yelled, surprising Hunter enough to lean back onto Sloop. "Hey!".

"Anyhow...preparations are already beginning, as soon as they are complete, phase 2 will begin" the creature said. "What about my part of the deal!" Bruno shouted, slamming his fist on the table, causing a wave across it. "As soon as I get what I want...you can have them...". "You better now double cross me!" Bruno warned.

"I assure you...now...let me discuss the first part of the plan..." the figure said, walking over to a pile of papers. He looked down at them. "Intelligence is weak!" he yelled. As fast as lighting, it seemed to rush its hand across the papers, splitting them up and letting them fall to the floor. "No needed information is recorded...I will do this part...all you have to do is wait for my return..." the figure said. "Hmph fine...but when you get back I want to see what those things can do!" Bruno said. "Very well..." the creature said, heading out.

"Boss... why are we letting this guy tell us what to do" Sloop asked as soon as the door shut. "He knows allot about our enemy than I do..." Bruno said. "Yeah but he does..." Hunter started. "Quiet...we'll have to deal with him...he's a strong one..." Bruno said.

(NS)

Meanwhile, out in the hall.

The figure moved at an even pace, but stopped in the deserted hall. "What are you doing here?" he said. Behind him was another cloaked figure. This one seemed a little smaller and had a smaller cloak. "I came to see the crowd you were working with..." it said.

The creature laughed and turned around. "Heh heh...soon it will end...then we will". "I still don't understand...but I was with you from the beginning and I can't stop now..." the smaller one said. "Yes" the first one said, seeming to place a hand on the shoulder of the other one. "Soon the pain will end now" the first one said. "Go...I have matters to attend to...I don't want them to see you yet...they have no idea I'm not alone...".

"Yes sir..." the smaller one said. "Don't call sir...its too formal..." the first one laughed. He turned back around and headed off. The smaller figure, no where to be seen...

(NS)

"Huff...heave...ehh..."

(RRRRMMMM!)

The quitting bell rang after a hard day's work. Randall was resting his back against the table, Kevin behind him, washing his dad's forehead with a rag.

"You were great dad!" Kevin said, heading to the right side of his father's head. "We...did...did...get them all...right...right Fungus?" Randall asked, his chest rising and falling from the deep breathing. "Yeah we got them all...we could do more..." Fungus said. "No,no,no" Randall said, shaking his hands. "I think...that if we get what we need done...then...oh never mind..." Randall tried to say.

"Its ok dad, your the best out of this place!" Kevin said, coming over to and placing his top hands on Randall's left shoulder.

"Please don't remind me Kevin..." Randall said. "Hey Fungus...can you take over here so I can show Kevin my office?" Randall asked. "Sure" Fungus responded, then going over to the table as the two headed out.

(NS)

"Ah...Its been awhile since I've seen this before...".

On the outskirts of the city, the figure that was in the B.G.B was now starring at the city from a high cliff. "Looks like itself...a putrid pathetic city" the creature said with a growl. "No matter...some things have changed...I must handle delicately..." it said, jumping the cliff.

As you've noticed, I've been showing you what happens in Randall's life and the trail of this mysterious stranger. Hmph. You know, it'll be REAL irony for you readers when you see later on the connection.

Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Together Always

Whoa! Sorry people. Me and Ran got into a bit of a…..absence wave. Just been busy with a few things….still am…..

Anyway. I guess I wanted to post to assure everyone I'm not dead heh heh. Don't know what much to say other than….enjoy. Been awhile since I updated so, hope your entertained . Most of this has to do with relations between everyone, mostly Kevin and Randall . Enjoy.

Chapter 3 Together Always

"Wow!"

Back in the M.I. factory, Randall had brought Kevin to the CEO office, which Randall had redecorated to fit his own requirements. The room was smaller, meaning less work was to be done on the renovation. The walls were painted sky blue, the bottom edges of the walls were enforced with wooden "bricks". Sketched in were a few designs by Randall and the one's who helped him.

On the wall hung a couple pictures. One of Fangs McDonald hanging above the elevator, which inspired Randall. There were also a pictures of Randall himself. There were also a few of his friends that worked in the factory, like Caylin and Carmyne. The floor was lined with red carpet, which was suggest by Readagar, who had used the same type in his home.

The back wall still had a glass surface, but it was boarded with more efficiency so that it would be impossible for someone to accidentally fall through. In front of it was Randall's desk. It was made of cherry oak with a polish furnish. Four cabinets, a long "pallet-like" surface on top, and a slid compartment below it for a keyboard. On top sat a mid-sized computer, its modem hooked between two slits beside the monitor. Random files stacked around, a few unorganized. The chair in front of the desk was black, cushioned, could rotate, and had a comfortable slit in the back for his tail.

On the desk sat two pictures in frames. The right side showed Leia, him, and Kevin in front of their home. The left one was occupied by his friends, one of all of them in front of Monsters Inc. Randall always reminded himself that they were his right and left hands...at least a pair of them.

Randall had came up through the elevator, which was still installed. Kevin wasted no time in looking the place over. Randall exited the lift, the door closing behind him, as Kevin started in.

"Its not much...but hey I'm not perfect..." Randall said, a grin on his face. "Oh dad..." Kevin replied, looking back at him. "You were probably expecting something glorious or spectacular...but..." Randall started, coming closer and stopping by Kevin.

"Dad...its not what it looks like...its...I don't know...maybe a feeling?" he responded, confused. "Yeah...after all...I guess I felt the same way me and Randolph came here..." he thought out loud. "See...we're connecting..." Kevin grinned, motioning his hands back and forth.

"Heh...so...umm...what now?" Randall asked, getting on all eights and looking at his son. "Its your day today" he added with a smile. "Hmm..." Kevin started, placing a finger on his "chin". "Well...mom kept reminding me that she beat you at ping-pong in that Wreck Room..." Kevin smirked.

Randall nearly chocked on that. "Ehh heh heh...well...um...actually...what happened with that was...well...hold that thought..." he stuttered, getting to his feet. Kevin crossed his arms with a smirk, knowing his father never liked admitting defeat.

"Just let me check the machine first..." he said, heading over to his desk. Kevin went back to observing the wooden bricks as if he were in an art museum. Randall flipped a switch on his gray answering machine next to the phone.

"You have 3 new messages..." the machine spoke. "Ok...not a new record..." Randall said, pleased. "Erochhh...Erochhh...Randall, I know your there...next time you run out with Kevin without telling me first..." came an all too familiar female voice.

"Thank you Leia..." he said, skipping to the second message. "Erochhh...Erochhh...hey Ran, its me" called Sean's voice. "Me and the guys are heading to Freddy's for a card game...you remember right? Call Freddy ahead of time ok pal? Later" he ended.

"Hmph...always trying to get me to do something new..." Randall said, shaking his head. "Erochhh... Erochhh...Er...ochhh...last message deleted" it called.

Randall looked at the rest of his hands, none near the delete button, and Kevin was looking at the wall pictures. "Hmm...must be a faulty machine or message..." he thought, heading back to his son. "Well come on Kevin...lets see if anyone's slacking in there..." he began with a chuckle, picking Kevin up into his first set of hands. "...And join them..." he said. The two laughed in concession.

"There must be something I can beat you at something in there" Kevin said. "Heh...you can try son...but your dads the best gamer...ok...maybe between your uncle Sean and Caylin...not so much Caylin" Randall said, heading into the elevator with him. It started down as soon as he selected the floor.

The office was left empty, no sound was heard. No movement except for the gears of the answering machine hooked to the phone. No sign of knowing it was still working, but none would question because it was left on.

"Erochhh...Erochhh...See...you...soon...Randall...Erochhh..."

(NS)

Meanwhile, back at the Boggs home….

"You know…I can't get why….Randall and Kev….don't like this stuff…." Caylin managed to say between gulps and swallows. He was sitting on a chair across the low table from Leia, who was sitting on the couch with a disturbed look on her face.

"Ehh….Caylin….why did you come here anyway?" Leia asked, watching him gorge. He stopped, a half-eaten muffin in his hands. "What? Can't a friend come by without something to talk about?". Leia gave him a stern look.

"…..Ok…" he said, placing the plate down on the table. "Sean called me to play cards with him, Red, and Randolph….". "What about Joy?" Leia asked. "Oh…she's on her way…she wanted to ask if you would want to come…" he concluded, grabbing the plate and finishing.

"Ahh….that was good…." he said, slumping down in the chair. "Well I guess….Kevin and Randall will be…busy for awhile and I have nothing better to do…" she said.

"Great! So I'll just get my coat and we'll head out!" he said, getting up and heading over to the hanger near the front door.

(NS)

Meanwhile….at Freddy's Bar.

Sean, Randolph, and Readagar were waiting at the table for Caylin to come. Sean was studying some of his cars, spiral designs on the back, in his hands. Randolph was across from him, laying his back against the chair with all arms crossed. Readagar had his back against a brick support beam, shuffling his cards through all his hands, though not trying to be a show off. There weren't many monsters around, most were either drunk or just knocked out on their table..

Randolph got fed up with the silence. "I told you Caylin would forget" he said. Sean smiled, moving the cards into a deck, placing it on the table. "Caylin won't forget….he's just a little late" he defended, not really meaning to.

"I could've got her…" Readagar joined in. "Yeah…and we wouldn't see you back till tomorrow" Randolph chuckled, Sean joining. Readagar stopped shuffling his deck, stopping them in his bottom left hand, crossing all arms.

"Hey…cut it out…you won't be so happy-go-lucky when I take you down…" he said, shaking the deck through his crossed hands. "Remarkable confidence….give him that…" Randolph said. "Red's good…you have a right to gloat…" Sean chuckled sarcastically.

"Jeez….Randall's not here and yet he's talking" Readagar chuckled. "Ok ok….we're only messing with ya" Sean confirmed. "Yeah yeah…I know…" Readagar said.

(Errk)

The three looked up at the entrance, with which was only seen by Sean and half by Randolph. They expected Joy, Leia, or Caylin but it was just a robed monster. "Not them a?" Readagar guessed by their faces. "Nope, guess I owe you five…" Sean replied.

Readagar's eyes shifted to the stranger who entered. Freddy kept an eye on him from behind the counter, seeing him take a seat at one of the bar stools. "Either he comes here rarely or I've never seen him before…" Readagar whispered. The two agreed.

"Well….who's turn is it for a greeting?". Sean shook his head. "Red…come on don't…" he whispered to him. "What? I always a curious about new guys…". "Ugh….I'll spare the taunts during the game" Sean replied.

Readagar got off the wall, heading up the small three-step toward the bar stools. "Didn't think he was actually gonna do it…" Randolph whispered. "I thought he was joking…" Sean said.

Readagar took the seat on the left side of the newcomer, placing his back against the rim of the counter as he did. He was drinking a strange green liquid in a glass.

"Well….never seen you around here before…." Readagar said. The monster didn't seem to notice him at all. "What? You one of those guys who've taken a vow of silence?" he joked. The monster seemed to chuckle.

"Heh heh…..you're a little brave to speak to a complete stranger red one…." it said. "Well you sure sound familiar….have we met before?" Readagar asked. "Hmph…probably in another universe…." the creature said, plainly. "Ha! That's a good one!" Readagar said, feeling the need to laugh out-loud.

"(Oh boy….he's not use to the silent type…)" Randolph thought.

"….You seem to be waiting for someone…" the monster commented. "Well yeah…a couple of our friends…you wouldn't be interested in joining us would you?" he asked.

The monster waited a moment.

"I shall….have to decline the offer….I'm sure I would lose…". Readagar looked back at Sean and Randolph, who just shrugged. "Well you sure? I…. teach you…." Readagar offered. The creature chuckled.

"Heh heh…..a teacher of games….your wasting your time on such things…." it said, taking another drink. Readagar leaned deeper into the bar table, the creatures hooded face was his target. As much as he leaned up, as far as so the stranger didn't know he was looking, but he couldn't see its face.

"(Hmph….can't even see anything on him….)" Readagar thought. The creature's neck turned slightly, Readagar stopping what he was doing. "Staring is un-polite….". "Well maybe if you drop the mystery act and….." Readagar started.

The door to Freddy's opened. Rushing in first was Caylin, who headed straight for the table, but accidentally falling on the steps. Readagar looked down at him. "Your friend's a clumsy one" the creature mocked. Caylin got to his feet, dusting his scales off. Leia and Joy came in next.

"Told him not to rush in…" Leia said, laughing a bit at the missed spectacle. The creature sat the drink down, placing a few coins on the counter. "I'll be seeing you….and your friends again I think…." the creature told Readagar. It rose out of its seat, starting for the exit.

Leia and Joy looked at it for an instant. Leia could only see a darkened smile on its hidden face, directed seemingly at her. Joy merely felt a cold chill from behind her as it passed through the exit. "Who was that guy?" Caylin spoke out, still brushing his scales. Readagar hopped up from his seat, in front of Caylin. "I don't know….don't care really".

Freddy came back out from the counter, a shot glass of orange liquid in his hand. "I bet he be trouble that guy" he said. "Well what do you expect? We're in the bad side of town…..I think…." Leia said. She looked over at Joy who was holding her arms as if hit by a cold spell.

"You ok Joy?" she asked. Joy let go of her arms to assure her. "Yeah….yeah I'm fine just….just cold" she said. Sean came up, un-snapping his coat and placing it around her. "Here…keeps me snug heh…" he said. "Thanks Sean…your sweat…". She smiled at him, taking a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Bad side of town! Oh Leia…we get allot of decent monsters around this place" Freddy said, defending the earlier statements.

"Sure sure sure….use us as an example…ok…now lets get what I came here for on the roll" Readagar said, heading back to his chair as Randolph got two more seats for Leia and Joy.

Sean looked over to Leia, helping Joy into her seat. "Say….where's Ran Leia?" he asked. She crossed her arms in thought, shaking her head with a smile. "Heh…he took Kevin on "Bring Your Kid To Work Day…" she said. "Leaving me with their breakfast!" Caylin added, searching his coat for his deck.

"Maybe we should have planned this later" Sean said. "Oh…forget it….Kevin can't come in here at the age he is…right?" Randolph said, looking back at Freddy.

"Nope…not till he's at least 18...but I'll slide for late 10's since none of you guys drink anyway…Randall will have the cops on his tail….literally" Freddy replied. "Well…I guess we shouldn't hold up their day so…" Sean started, getting up.

"Kevin's a bright boy…maybe if we let Randall join later…let him and Kev enjoy the day at the factory together and he can meet with us later…." Readagar offered.

"You think that's ok Leia?" he asked, to her. She thought for a moment. "Well….why don't we wait and see….". Readagar took it as a yes, so he had to say.

"….Hmmm….wonder what they're doing now".

Please review, been awhile heh. Ran say's he might not update his anytime soon. He might want Trainer Days updated, but so far he hasn't gotten much review for it.


	5. New Games, Old Games

YES! I am back people! Well…not totally yet. But I am finally getting back in the swing of writing here again. I'll be working on what I can, looking over reviews and all. But I'm glad to be back, hopefully others are . Phew…well….this chapter is, like the past few, setting up everything. So enjoy and review, I'm working hard on this, and encouragement is needed

Chapter 4 New Games, Old Games

It had taken mere minutes to get from the office to the Wreck Room. It was usually on the second floor, easily accessible, considering the stairwell and elevators were a few feet from it. The place was actually one of four scattered around the company. Randall had issued a few improvements. Being a fellow worker, he knew of the problems many employees had. Although a few were just pulling his tail, never literally of course, some were considered and carried out. The wreck rooms were small, but Randall turned a few unused rooms, at least that's what he called them, into other wreck rooms. Maybe not a good decision, but worker fatigue was low.

(NS)

Insider, there were a few employees. Randall's wranglers, well they WERE on his floor, Smitty and Needlemen playing around. They were in a giggling mood, like always, over by the pinball machine. Randall had caught them unawares, giving them a fake talking to about not working. Of course he was just joking, though….the two mistaken it had had the aftermath to deal with. Anyway. Randall moved over to one of his favorite, thus one of his high scored , games…Air Hockey. He had brought over one of the stools near the pool table, more than enough height for Kevin to play against him. Although Randall was a good player, his son had a natural knack for games. Even when he knew the basics, Kevin played like a pro. He liked games, and there hasn't been one that he hadn't at least been a challenge to. Of course, beating a game was easy. Beating his father was all BUT that. Kevin had a good defense, but Randall's was offense, which was his strong point.

Kevin picked up the sliver disk from his side's pocket and shook it in his hand, trying to intimidate Randall, who took it in even though it didn't work. He placed it down and hit the puck with his shooter. It flew off and smacked a corner, heading straight for Randall's goal. Randall counted with a dive out with his shooter. The puck hit and bounced back. Kevin caught it under his shooter, giving him a clean shot. He let the puck go and it zoomed straight for the near corner of Randall's goal. Before Kevin knew it, Randall stuck out his shooter, the puck flew back and right into Kevin's goal.

"Sorry son…dad's the winner…" Randall said, taking the puck out from the side of the slit and placing it in his top hands. "As said…I'm the best in the company" he gloated. Kevin crossed his bottom arms, seeming a bit disappointed. "You cheated didn't you?" he asked. Randall chuckled, his forming grin getting bigger by the minute. "It's skill Kev…not cheating" he informed, leaning in. It was a really simple explanation, but Kevin knew Randall better than that. "Ye-ah…sure dad…" he said, taking admiration, though he always admired Randall. "Believe me…when I was Top Scarer for Waternoose…I took a break every now and then in here…".

Kevin gave a moderately interested look. His arms crossed and his eyes nearly as wide as they would go. It was always one of those looks he gave every time his father mentioned his former boss. In fact, Randall had not known exactly what became of him…but then again he didn't care. Regardless, Kevin thought of him the same Randall did….after what he had put his father through, Kevin was pretty much wanting to punch anyone with the last name of Waternoose.

"Umm…so…what now?". Kevin skipped out of thought, seeing his father at his side. "Hmm…I can't think of anything…". Randall crossed his arms and looked up. From the clock, it was already nearing 7:00. The time in the office, floor, and wreck room really flew.

Nibbling his lip a bit, Randall idly confessed. He dropped his arms and gave a crooked grin. "I can't think of anything….either that or I'm thinking too hard that I missed something…". Kevin looked up at him with his own blue eyes, studying his father's expression. He knew Randall liked to fit days as best as he could. Having a demanding job like CEO led to Randall and Kevin having little time for each other…he knew Randall was trying so hard to do as much together as they could….

Having the thought of Waternoose in his mind gave Kevin an idea. He turned around and looked up at Randall. "Umm…we could see that machine thing of yours…" he said. Randall escaped thought, looking around to see if anybody had heard. None. He had managed to keep mostly everyone out of his machine's hiding place. It, most of the time, brought feelings of anger and resentment. Still, Randall didn't have the heart to let it be destroyed. He kept it down there in it's place as a sort of memorial. It wasn't the machine's fault. Thinking back, Randall was surprised Sullivan didn't have it destroyed. He was half-thankful for that. Another memory trailed after that. It has nearly been seven or eight years or so since Sullivan condemned himself to Banishment. It was an honorable cat in away, but Randall knew the dangers of the Human Word…..maybe he should get someone to look for him. He didn't really consider himself friends with Sullivan….but he WAS something….

"Dad?".

He snapped out as soon as his son spoke. Randall looked over him, still thinking. Kevin knew Sullivan, as he'd seen him when he was nearly one, but Randall had told about him, negative and positive. Although the two had found neutral ground once again, Sully had asked Randall not to change the story on Kevin's behalf.

But at the current moment….

"Are you sure you want to see it son?" Randall asked. Kevin nodded, more than he needed to. His son was curious, which Randall had to admit was like hi mat that age.

"Alright…we have a few minutes before the next session so…" Randall started. Kevin jumped from the stool, landing on Randall's back, surprising him a bit. Randall quickly caught his son's arms so he wouldn't fall off as Kevin wrapped his small blue tail around his father's chest. Randall chuckled and started off out the door, not caring what anybody else with their kids would think of the boss running through the halls.

(NS)

Randall had the company's map all figured out, so it didn't take them long at all to get to the tool hanger. Nobody was around, which Randall had made sure off. He switched the nearby rooms for the early morning shifts. He let Kevin down on his four feet, letting him look at the canister carriers. Randall still wonder as he starred at the rack of tools. He knew which one to pull, but why? Sure. Waternoose told him…but then again…he or Waternoose didn't make the "tunnel". Then…why was it made? Made such a secret? But then again, he could trust Kevin.

Randall gripped one of the tools, a familiar grip, and turned it. He back up slightly, pushing Kevin back with his lower hands. The wall came forward slightly then slid to the left. To Randall, it was a walk down memory lane. The door always coming open, wanting him to step through to work on the machine….bad memories. To Kevin, it was something out of a mystery film. Secret passages, opening walls., and something always waiting at the end passage. Bad nightmares.

Randall took a step forward. "I'll go first…" he said.

(NS)

Kevin followed behind Randall, observing the walls. It was either bronze of metal pipes that clanged everywhere. Kevin thought it was weird the way the sounds grouped together. Randall helped him out of the tunnel and back onto his feet, taking his sons hand, even though he knew Kevin didn't need help. The place hummed slightly. "You ok?" Randall asked, looking back at his son. Kevin waved him off, heading over to catch up, his tail jerking up and down with his run.

(NS)

Once Randall stepped into the old "lab", he felt a chill down his long spine. The place hand once been like a second home. A little confused at first, the place seemed different….normal. There were no cobwebs around, though there was a great deal of dust. He looked back to see his son over looking an old chair fixed into the floor. Kevin looked back at the large contraption at the opposite end.

The Extractor. There it laid to rest for years. Untouched, unspoiled. Even now, it seemed to have it's own impact. It was like a stuffed pet or something. Of course, it wasn't destroyed many years ago, near Randall's return, he had worked on it from time to time. It wasn't hitched back into the ceiling yet though.

Kevin turned away from the chair and walked over to see Randall looking at it. Kevin smiled a little foolishly that he hadn't seen one huge thing before. To Kevin, it did look like something his father would make. He dusted off the muzzle, looking inside. It was hollow, dark. Randall was a little unsure of what his son would think about his past creation. Kevin moved over to it's side, dusting off one of the circular panels.

"Wow…you made this dad?" he asked. Randall felt like he couldn't answer, but his son already knew. "Yeah….the old SE…" he replied, moving over beside his son, dragging his top right hand along the dusted metal leading to the machine's front.

"Who knows what could have happened if I had been able to finish it…" Randall whispered, pulling his hand away, rubbing the dust on his cupped fingers. "Bet it wouldn't have been to my best interest I guess…" Randall said. His son was looking under the machine, so he had to kneel down on two more limbs, watching as his son looked under. Randall knew it was safe, the thing was propped up right.

"Hmm…I still wonder why Waternoose made you make it…" Kevin's voice echoed from under the machine. Randall had told, and repeated the day over and over to his son, knowing both sides. In it all, Randall had forgotten his old boss. He hadn't heard about him. Then again. Randall had been wondering that. What WAS the machine to be used for. Randall never did question that. Was it really to stop the scream shortage? Or….was it for something else?

Forgetting about that, he saw his son was looking at the panels under the Extractor, seemingly very interested, his small tail twitching with anticipation of what was inside. "How's it like under there…haven't looked in years…" Randall asked, looking under. Kevin came out from under, covered in dust from fronds to chest. Kevin gave a cough, then gave a half-hearted smile to Randall. "Gotta heh…get someone to clean up here heh heh!" Randall chuckled, instantly receiving a cloud of dust in his face by Kevin. "Why you little!". Randall playfully tackled him as Kevin scampered to his feet. "Gotta be faster than that dad!". Randall shook his head, smiling.

(NS)

Readagar eased his eyes left, then right, his face covered by his cards. Caylin was on his left, moving his neck out to peek at Red's cards. He moved them, the face of the cards down. In response…..Caylin twisted his head to look under the table at them. Randolph was the calmest, picking up his cards with two fingers and placing them back. Sean on the other hand, had his cards in a pile on his hands. Joy and Leia were on a table down from theirs., discussing something about the four. Of course, they weren't that interested. Readagar moved his hand far to the left, making Caylin's attempt at looking at them, somewhat, fatal. So, he moved back, placing his left hand of three cards on the table, his right holding his head. He peered up a minute later at Leia and Joy talking.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" Caylin thought…out loud. Nobody budged till Readagar moved hi hand back, his head peeking over to Leia and Joy. "…I think Leia likes me…" Readagar whispered. "I heard that…." Caylin butted in. "Losing game face Red…" Randolph said with a smirk. Sean looked at the table they were at and then back.

"Na…they aren't interested…." he thought. "Yeah…I mean…girls don't collect Scarer Cards…the one's I know anyway…". "They admire "expert" players…" Readagar gloated. "Leia's married Red…you have no chance…" Sean said, smiling. Readagar looked back over at the two. "Guys…your right…they aren't interested….". Looking back, he saw Caylin leaning into his cards.

"Caylin!".

(NS)

Over at the other table, Joy and Leia switched their attention to the guys. "Caylin'll go first…" Leia chuckled. "Red might…you know how boasty he is…heh…" Joy started. "Why do you say that?" Leia asked. Joy pointed over to Readagar. "Because he's got cards in his bottom hands. …" she said, a little more louder than Readagar would have wanted. Sean, Randolph, and Caylin pinned their eyes on Readagar. "Uh…heh heh….what….is she talking about heh heh…." he hesitated. "Oh…you are SO dead…" Sean said, placing his cards down. "You cheat!". Randolph leaped at Readagar, the two falling back with the seat as Sean got his cheating cards, all while Caylin looked at everyone else's cards on the table.

The girls looked over at the amusing scene with pure delight. "I owe you a drink…" Leia said, looking back at Joy, whom she noticed had pulled something from her pocket. "What's that?". Joy looked up, surprised. "Uh…nothing…" she said. Leia snatched it from her, getting some objection from he. Leia looked it over. It was a Scarer card, much like the one's Caylin was careful observing.

Leia looked up at Joy with slight confusion. "You have Randall's Scarer card?" Leia asked. Joy took it back and held it with both hands like a cherished thing. "I carry it for luck ok…." she said, looking at the back of the card that had a description of him. The front had Randall's name, picture, and things like that. It was foiled, sparkling different colors when moved in light. It was rare to have.

Leia knew there was something she wanted to talk with Joy about right now, but her own memory was playing out. She remember that when Kevin was 6, a photographer had come to take a picture of Randall for merchandise purposes, since he was still considered a Top Scarer and all. Randall denied at first, but was talked into it. One of the free gift items was a few of those rare cards. Randall was glad, since Kevin did like the game. He got copies for everyone.

Skipping out of thought, she looked over to see the guys settling down. Randolph slamming Readagar's cheat cards on the table. "Pro my tail…" he said. Readagar mumbled behind his cards as Sean took his seat. Caylin was calm, shuffling his cards, knowing winning would be easy, though Sean knew this expression.

"Why are you so calm" he asked. Caylin's hand fell out on the table. "Wha…what? I didn't do anything…" he said. Randolph leaned across at him. "You didn't….". Caylin held his hands up in defense. "No no…I didn't look at you Nightwing, Airheart, or Ryadon cards….". Randolph gave a shocked look, then switched back just as quickly. Sean leaned in from behind his cards. "Caylin…" he started, Caylin having his hands twitchy.

"Run…".

(NS)

A few blocks away, the one unfamiliar creature that had entered the bar blocks back was now trending softly along. It was night. Hardly anybody around this time. The few out avoided the streets, but cars passed by everyone and then.

The creature halted, looking up. The sky's warm glow started to fade and darkness swept over it. "(…Night and day…..day and night…sooner or later they come to their middle…)".

It continued, heading deeper into the declining streets. The later it got, the less citizens there would be walking about. Although there would be more cards, considering the clubs were open. The creature passed a corner, following down the road. A truck was coming down the road. It noticed somebody was crossing the road as he turned. The passer-by stopped, forcing the truck to slam on the breaks. The stranger stood where he was, the truck coming to a stop centimeters from his body. Te driver hit the cushioned seat of his truck before he could exit. After a moment of shifting to park, he headed out. He was a brown and tan colored tentacle monster. Coming to the front, he saw the monster for whom he almost killed. Whomever it was, it was looking up at the truck…seemingly to admire it's arrival.

"Oh jeez! You alright mister?" the driver shouted, his tentacles in the air. The stranger turned to him, seeming unmoved, by either fear or concern. "What…you can't speak?….I didn't hit you in the throat did I?" the driver asked. The stranger hid a wicked smile underneath his shadowed figure. "You….you work for the energy district don't you…." he asked. The driver was confused, but tried to at least answer the question of someone he almost killed.

"Y…yeah…I'm…one of…of the canister deliverers from Monsters Inc.". The stranger moved past him at this point, at the trucks side. He saw the M painted on the side, an oval eye in it's center. "(Monsters Inc….)". "So you are….". He turned back, seeing the driver curious at the monster's questions. "You better hurry….your boss Mr. Sullivan wouldn't want you late…I hear he's…not that forgiving if you aren't on his side…" the creature informed.

"M…Mr. Boggs mister….he's CEO of Monsters Inc….been so for….years…." the driver informed, seemingly at a miss to this monster's information. This, did make an impact. The creature chuckled deviously. "Heh heh so he is….do hurry then…he does have a slight temper problem…" the stranger warned, starting off as just as he came. The driver was confused for several minutes, but got on with his business.

The creature kept walking with a slow pace, contemplating his thoughts. "(Ah…dear Randall…you've grown such much….yet I don't feel my presence here…)". The stranger start up a hill formed street, walking up as if gravity had no affect on him.

"(Have you made it this far without me…..ha ha…what he's achieved on his own is nothing compared to what he could have achieved with me…)". "(But why….why would you want to be CEO….there's something I don't know yet….heh heh…..he's protecting something….seems soon I will know exactly the weakness in THIS Randall….)".

He reached the top of the hill, coming to a stop and watching the building a few blocks away. "(Everything is perfect…soon I will have all I need…and then…the real fun begins….ha ha….enjoy your life while it lasts Randall….it will be set by Fate once again….ha ha….hahaha!)".

He started laughing as his eyes kept on the sight of Monsters Inc. a few blocks away….

Ohhh…who can this new menace be? Who knows . Oh boy, now I just need to get Randall off his tail and write…


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

Whoa hoo! I am BACK my viewers.

After a long-awaited connection, I finally am able to post. Regardless of taking down one of my clean stories, without a reason they have yet to give me, I am still posting!

Anyway. This chapter brings out allot of importance. It involves Randall's immerse into the business industry, behind the halls of Scare Co., the true owner of Scare Industry Providers, like Monsters Inc. Other than meeting a truly important character, who's tasks and secrets will come in the sequel, you will also be given a glimpse at the plans of the suspicious Scare Co. industry….

Enjoy. It's long…but important. Review

Chapter 5 Behind Enemy Lines

Randall had finished the dayshift, the time nearing 8:30 already. Although Randall was still a scarer, he still had to stay late to manage some work. Tomorrow would be a day-off for his scaring part of his job. Tomorrow was a Saturday, how quaint. He had dismissed the floor, everyone else who decided to stay late for one reason or another took their leave. Having the company partially shut down made the place calm. The rustling of screams and the machinery halting, which of course, Randall missed, though he enjoyed the silence as well. After finishing the shift, ha had headed to his office to gather some paperwork he would take care of tomorrow. He had left Kevin with Fungus on the Scare Floor, as he thought it would only take him a few minutes. Actually, the call of work was tempting him...it had been twenty minutes already.

He was pacing back and forth inside, holding a piece of paper at arms length, his right hand to chin, thinking. Although Randall took the CEO job, to support his family as well as liking the idea of being "boss". He still had trouble when it came to business. He placed the sheet on his desk, hands all out on it. Fungus was outside with Kevin, discussing something, Randall could honestly hear Fungus a mile away, so he knew they were right outside his door.

Randall kept his bottom set down as his top one's massaged the corners of his head. The job itself was rough, and he always got headaches when he didn't want them.

Taking his hands off, he walked over to the glass windows. Fixed on the wall. He starting looking out at the vast city, his eyes becoming pinned on a certain new building being constructed. The building itself was a tall rectangular one, it's top floor having an extended arc judging out from it's side. It was taller than M.I., but had less rooms to a floor. The building's outside was made of black marble. Nearly 20 windows were around each floor, which would give the idea of how small the rooms were. The distinct-able feature was a large silver F on it's side. Randall knew what it was. Heck...he was considered part in making it...

A few years ago, probably when Kevin was half the age he was now and Leia was at the house most of the time. It had bee near November, which did affect Randall to some degree. The memories of the 2nd gave him several emotions. Emotions which would burst out when the need arisen. It just so happens that he was called to a CEO meeting at Scare Co.'s main office building. There was him, and about eight other CEOs working the overall production of sub-facilities. Randall had never met or knew the head of Scare Co. And something he learned...was that hardly anybody has. Randall was unsure what he should do, as this was his first "private" meeting. He was on the edge...

The other CEO's were nervous, unlike Randall. He was focused today, trying not to let things get carried the wrong way. Although Randall was the CEO of Scare Co.'s best company, He was still considered a "Second Class" Citizen. Such as talking about how much more energy or money they were making than him, or how they do their job right. Randall was teed off to an extent at them, though he hid it. He wasn't about to let their prejudice ways get to him. The other CEO's acted like children with a new toy. Or...in other ways...like Waternoose. They tried to either put Randall down or push him aside all together. Though...that's how Randall was in the past. He would NOT let that do that...

It was 3:54 now. The room they had all been seating in was large, perhaps fitting four horizontal automobiles in it. The center had a long dark, oval shaped table, metal. There were U shaped chairs on each side. There were two post of plants at each side of the room, being overlooked by paintings of the "High Ranking" companies. There was a door to the bottom right corner, another right in the bottom middle, and one far in the front right. Two fans were hitched into the ceiling, swishing wind silently. Covering the left corner were glass windows, each slightly blinded.

The various CEOs were getting very anxious to start the meeting. They took up the side seats. Randall took the chair nearest to the windows, opposite of where the Scare Co. boss would sit. It was boring as anything he had experienced. He just sat and twirled one of the pencils from the cup on the table, trying his best to at least annoy the other CEOs, while waiting. The previous introductions weren't that smooth. The only thing Randall had gotten were orders of how to get to the meeting, and even then, they still avoided him. Randall knew that he was equal to them...regardless of prejudice, he was equal on business terms.

The other CEO's consisted of very old benefactors. Randall wasn't sop surprised that he was the youngest of the bunch. At least that was something he could shove at them without doing anything. The group contained himself, two tentacle monsters, someone who looked like Ward, another like Betty, a second like Jerry, some kind of aquatic creature, and someone else who had himself in a coat. He had been shivering when he cam in, as it was lower temperature outside. Randall's coat awaited him in the lobby, that is if nobody stole it. He had decided not to bother with examining them closely, simply for the fact he didn't care for them. For now, they seemed much like those he knew years ago, he could sense he was probably the only married guy in the building, or at least this room.

The door across finally opened. Randall dropped his source of entertainment, his fronds and tail on end. "(This is it...the big boss we all know and love...)" he thought sarcastically. He didn't dare admit to himself he would be nervous at first. The boss of Scare Co. practically ran the energy for the entire world. This, of course, made him practically the world president...in terms of power. Randall took in a deep breath. His job would on the line today perhaps, luckily, he would do all he can to keep it, rather than let one of these bozos flush it down the drain.

Someone walked in, surprising the other CEOs, but nearly hitting Randall stiff, as he didn't know who it was. He could tell who, or what it was. It looked like a monster, but then again...Randall was quite unsure. He could only see from the waist up thanks to the table. Randall could tell that this...monster was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It's waist, arms, and chest were incased in an expensive black and white thin suit, like an bureau agent or something. His palms were dark, almost black but with hints of other dark colors. His fingers were much like Randall's, but not exactly. With the form of the hand aside, instead of fingers, there were claws. They were amazing. They shined like chrome and were very shark. Three of them. Or was it four, Randall couldn't see. The creatures head was perhaps the most interesting. It was like an oval of some sort. Jet black. It had antennae, which looked a bit wider than normal antenna on the back of it's head. It's mouth didn't seem to have any lips at all. Randall was unsure, but it looked like his skin formed sharp rigged spikes to form a gagged form of mouth. It was strange. The creature's eyes were dark yellow, but seemed to change to black at it's owner's behave, perhaps when he was blinking. Randall had no idea what the heck to call this thing. He swear he had paid attention in Monster Study classes, but he had never seen something like this. All Randall knew...was that he bean to feel a tight pain in the pit of his stomach. It hurt. He had to take a moment to adjust before he had to yelp out in pain.

"I regret to inform you all...but Mr. Scare is unable to present himself today..." the monster informed. His voice was gagged like his mouth. Every time he opened it, Randal would only see a dark abyss inside. One of the CEOs shook his head, looking directly at the monster.

"Albedo...we have waited here fro nearly an hour and it's only now that you tell us the meeting was canceled?" the War one yelled, Randall wasn't on a name basis at this meeting. At least he knew the creatures name.

This was perfect for Randall. He leaned in slightly, placing his bottom elbows on the table and cupping his hands together at their suctioned tips. His top right hand retrieved the dropped pencil and pointed with it at the complaining monster. "He said he couldn't make it...not that the meetings over...did you hear correctly?" he commented, rather smartly. The CEO's looked to him, as did this Albedo.

"Ah...Mr. Boggs...our...new executive...". Randall leaned back, his hand placing the pencil down on the table, now cupping the tips of his upper set of hands. Albedo placed a hand, or rather claw, on the empty chair across, a smile coming from his jagged mouth. "I have to say...I am enlightened that one of "you" would be here...". Randall didn't implement any action, just nodded. If Albedo showed any change in expression, Randall couldn't tell. "Well I say it's about time...don't you..." Randall commented, still trying to keep his set calm posture. The other CEOs simply watched as Albedo and Randall had their talk. It was silent for a moment before words escaped Albedo's smiling face. "Quite right..." he started, taking his seat. It was then that Randall noticed he had plastic folders under his arms, something he had forgotten to notice before.

"As Mr. Boggs had plainly pointed out..." he started, getting a slight smile from Randall out of the corner of his mouth. "...Mr. Scare has informed me...his personal assistant...to take his role in our new operation". Randall was sure the others at least knew what he was talking about, thus the mumbling. But he himself was totally lost, luckily Albedo was going to clear it up.

"As you know...ever since Mr. Sullivan discovered a new type of energy...it was imperative that we start the conversion of Scare Industry Facilities into refining this new source..." he began, placing a folder in front of himself. Randall had to ask something. "Quick question..." he started. "Was the guy who risked doing something like that...". The CEO's didn't speak, but Albedo was more than pleased to answer. "A very powerful Mon...". Randal paused. Hardly anyone used that word before. "And how would you know that..." Randall asked. "Because I ordered the conversion personally" Albedo replied. Randall stood down, which he showed with a nod. Albedo continued.

"However...due to the energy shift...we had lost and gained employees at every facility...that is...until...". He stopped, looking at Randall. "Until Mr. Boggs convinced Monsters Inc.'s previous CEO to convert a portion of their floors to Scare Floors once again". Randall shuffled his tail lightly, but knew this didn't seem like something bad. He could tell it was, plainly, a question. He was more than willing to answer.

"Albedo...may I call you that...from my point of view" he started, but the mumbling started. A few shifts from Albedo alerted them to stop, Randall continued, "From my point of view...this industry was based on...well...rather built on by scareing...". "I'm sure our boss would agree with me...although those are roots I deeply cling too...the new energy is...I admit...potent and welcomed...however...I...like many...favored our past energy...the rest...heh...gentlemen...is history".

The CEOs continued their mumbling as Randall looked across at Albedo. The indefinable monster seemed to have a smile on his face. Randall was a bit confused. Did Albedo...agree with what he said? In any case, Randall could tell this was not the main discussion that they were having.

"Well...now that it's cleared up...we can begin on our true topic..." Albedo started, making it seem like he didn't ask Randall for his little speech, though the reptilian monster could tell Albedo enjoyed it. "As it seems...Mr. Scare is developing a...shall we say...new addition for the industry...it's purposes are many as well as plentiful...". Randall butted in. "And what would this new addition be called..." he asked, wanting to be enlightened. Albedo looked pleased, Randall was nervous when he first came in, not it's like this was his own meeting. Regardless, Albedo continued.

"My friends...our nation-wide company will deliver a portion of it's funds to a link tower...as you know...a link tower is to be connected to every major business it is funded by...then the smaller parts of those companies to follow..." Albedo placed it lightly. Randall looked away for a second. He remembered hearing about those. They were time consuming and expensive. He didn't know much. All he knew was that it constantly checked up on it's funded companies and gathers and supplies information.

"W...why would we need a link tower sir?" the one CEO resembling Betty asked. "Mr. Sawyer..." Albedo started, looking back at everyone, surprisingly...including Randall. "A link tower is considered impossible by low ranking companies...however...our corporation has the ability to build one...". He took a moment, Randall felt something speed through his stomach again. "What is it's purpose you all ask...that of course is why we are here" he started, shifting the folder on the table. "Well...the Scare industry...". Randall was going to correct him, but figured not to. "Grows as the human population increases...in such...we need to keep track of each of our companies and the operations of which...".

"Why do you need to...". Everyone looked to Randall, who was dead serious about this. He never liked anyone spying on him, and that's just what this tower felt like it would do. Albedo grinned. "Mr. Boggs...I'm sure you of all of us here know the difficulty of Scareing and...entertaining...both still have the same degree do they not?". Randall eyed him.

"For the time being...perhaps we should discuss the terms of why we're building the tower..." Albedo began, finally opening his folder, inside were several smaller ones. He started passing, and sliding them to the matching monsters. He cam to the last one, Randall's. Albedo held it passionately for a moment. "Randall Boggs...Boggs...heh...I haven't heard that for a long time..." he said. Randall snickered. "I'm pre4tty sure you've seen it on magazines and an array of merchandise...".

Albedo smiled, throwing the folder across the table toward him. Randall smirked, grabbing it before it could slid off. Albedo seemed please, like he had expected that to have happened. Randall ignored it and observed the front cover:

PROJECT MFS

RANDALL, BOGGS

The rest was in small print which, to Randall, wasn't really important. Not bothering to wait for an order or anything like that, he opened and observed the inside. The first page was a picture. It was a large rectangular figure, the tower most likely. There were different color bullets pointing out the complex applications of the structure. Randall didn't care to look long. He'd learned that it wasn't something's outside appearance, but it's inside. Perhaps he was still learning, but h at least knew.

There was a name of the link tower at the top of the page, "Fright Network". The name itself was straight forward. Turning the page, the image was again the same. However, it showed the inside. Offices, hallways, pretty standard, much like M.I. The place its self looked like a fortune. As big as the human world Empire State Building. Turning the page, he was shown something that he hated about CEO paperwork. An Agreement Contract. Randall never really liked paperwork. Action was more of his thing. He was glad that he hadn't the need to do that for Scare Training. Then again, he didn't like contracts at all. The feeling of commitment. Ok...sure...it was for his marriage with Leia, but this was different.

He simply skimmed to get the finer points, thinking he might not agree anyway. "(Fright Network will be a great addition to the corporation...blah blah...the facility will track all aspects of partnered and...if any...rival companies...yada yada yada...)" he thought, till he came to something of interest. He looked up to see what everyone else was doing, his own fronds on end. Albedo was walking them through the process, but he seemed really exhausted about doing so.

Randall looked back, reading the part out loud without any concern. "...Agree to transfer 40 of all profits yearly into construction till completion?". The other CEOs turned to Albedo, seeming to be equally shocked. "Albedo...you want 40 of all our earnings for this thing?" one of the CEOs yelled, the tubby Ward one. Randall knew the others should agree...simply because he knew, unlike him, they wanted to keep their big fat wallets just the way they like them, full.

"Not exactly your CEO pay..." Albedo said blankly, clearly unhesitant/ This got to Randall. Needless to say, Randall made enough to support his family, and this 40 may not affect him much. But Randall did care for his employees, having learned what it's like having a CEO use you. "You mean our employees too?" Randall asked, more demanding, even though he knew the other CEOs won't back him up on this one.

"Why do you hesitate? The costs will decrease as materials and labor are satisfied..." Albedo stated in defense. The CEO to Randall's right, one of the tentacles, leaned out. "Why doesn't Mr. Scare pay this all his own?" he yelled.

"If your done squabbling children..." Albedo announced, surprising the CEO's, though, making Randall produce a grin. "This is an agreement process...to receive the benefits of the Network...pay-cuts must be used for supplying the adequate labor and resources..." he announced. "Regardless..." Randall started, picking up the folder and shaking it. "If it's our choice...I'm not letting some Network peek in on my employees...and I certainly won't contribute to something so useless!" he yelled, slamming the folder down.

The room was silent. It was as of Randall's statement was echoing in the room...". Randall calmed down, setting back down in his seat, looking off as if everyone else in the room was oblivious. Albedo starred across from him. The Monster had a smile on his face. Randall's reaction was exactly what he needed.

Albedo smirked. Randall was indeed the feisty young monster he had been described as. So youthful...so aggressive...so demanding. He was unlike the other CEO fools that was for sure. And now that Randall was a CEO, Albedo had him in his domain. Now it was only a mater of hooking Randal in. this, of course required a little rough-edging on Albedo's part. Of course, he knew that this was something he'd rather not do, he wanted the project to go as swift as possible. And that...require Randall's signature.

Albedo smirked, making Randall look up at him. "Mr. Boggs...you are indeed new to this aren't you...". Randall just listened and watched, no word or action except for the uneasy swishing of his tail. "Mr. Sullivan wasn't much of a CEO...mostly his discovery is what made him what he was...Henry...excuse me...Mr. Waternoose's focus was profit...what so happens to be your focus...let me tell you...you have none". Still, no reaction from Randall, but the other CEOs were growing tense.

Albedo took in a breath for his own reasons. "...How disappointing...one of your kind couldn't possibly understand the complications of this...nor make the right choice...". Randal twitched, making Albedo continue. "I still wonder Mr. Boggs...how you got yourself in Monsters Inc. in the first place...perhaps you were just lucky...". Randall's hand became loose. "I guess someone like you isn't good for commitment are you?". That was all he could take.

Randall just watched for a moment, waiting for the next comment. When he was sure Albedo seemed to be taking pleasure out of it, he sat up. Grabbing his lost tool of enjoyment, he opened the folder to the last page, wrote his name in cursive on signing, then closed the folder. He placed the pen down with his bottom hand and got to his feet. He started off to Albedo, slowly, the other CEOs trailing him. He spoke diligently as he walked.

"You know...I might as well make my final statement as...your Mr. Big-shot has nothing more to say..." he started, passing the first CEO. "You know...you should be thankful that...that most of us..." he started, pointing at himself with the folder. "Aren't in your cozy little halls...because we'd burry you with how good we are...". He passed the second CEO. "And another thing...profit is NOT want you all want...it's power isn't it...it's always gotta be power isn't it?". He passed the third CEO. Randall could tell by the faces. All of them, except for Albedo, looked like Waternoose in his mind. "Well let me tell you something...I have seen a whole heck of allot in my life...more than any of you...and what...your all like...fifty years older than me...pfft...like any of you had learned anything...".

He stopped at Albedo's side, looking the monster in his dark yellow pits for eyes. He smirked for a moment, but it fell, the same as the folder, which hit on the table right near Albedo. Albedo looked down at it, then to Randall. "...Build your tower...it's no scale off my bone...and this meeting is over...for me at least...". He turned and started, of to the corner door, opening it, and going out without a second thought.

Albedo smiled. Randall did exactly what he wanted. Though. He'd wish he hadn't used racial tendencies in this, the reptiles were far more superior to these so-called power holders. Although, compared to him, the reptiles were lower, though still close.

Albedo looked at the other CEOs, placing his shining claws together. "Does anyone else here object?" he asked. The other CEOs had become fearful when Randall left. For they knew of Albedo and his intimidating ways. "But sir I think we should..." the aquatic monster started, but Albedo's eyes quickly switched to him.

"Still that tongue of yours and sign it!" he yelled. The aquatic monster yelped, but quickly knew that signing would be better than losing a fin. Albedo looked to see the others doing the same.

Albedo grinned. "(Yes Randall,...power is consuming...look at what happened to your dear boss Waternoose...but then again...I did have to get him out of the way anyhow...but one thing I should remind you is that power must be harnessed over time...not immediately used as Waternoose profoundly did...my dear boy...soon we'll see how your life unfolds...I sense something very dark is following your tail Randall...best be on your guard...)".

Looks like Mr. Albedo has plans for Randall. Don't let his cushy little position phase you, what he truly is is beyond anything that Randall has encountered so far…..till next chapter….


	7. Finding Private Red

Alright…this'll be the newest chapter for awhile, since of other stuff and the fact I don't have anymore right now. Anyway. This chapter mainly sets up a few things, more so about Readagar's past experiences.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6 Finding Private Red

Kevin was trying to be courteous, as Fungus was a family friend, but he just would not step. Honestly, he could understand what his dad had to put up with when he was a full-time scarer. He sat on the red cushioned bench outside the office, batting the leaves of a potted plant with his bottom left hand as Fungus rambled on about something he didn't much care for. When Randall finally came through the office door did his son jump off to run over and hug him. Not just out of love, but out of freedom.

Randall gave Fungus his usual thanks and took off with Kevin to the car. It was already night. Not too dark, but enough to make any wolf howl or any shadow lurking to emerge. As they drove, Randall caught himself a bit of tension within. He peeked over at Kevin beside him. His youthful son was looking out the open window, his fronds spraying around by the accelerated air the car was making. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched. After a second of doing so, he looked back, his smiling failing. The feelings of neglect and avoidance set in. He never wanted to be..."away" from Kevin at all. But his job as CEO was demanding. He wish he had never taken up Sullivan's offer. But then again, Randall had been naïve. He knew the extra money would be good for his son and wife and, so far, it was. One thing Randall did know, a reason he knew, was that he didn't want Kevin having an...unfulfilled life. So Randall had hoped that he could give Kevin anything he wanted. But what this whole job is doing is making Kevin lose one thing he wanted. A father. Even though Randall always came home sometime, he felt as if this job was purposely trying to tear him from his family...

Randall smiled. Why not take tomorrow off? What the hey? The employees could handle themselves. He'd call Celia and tell her he won't be coming in and tell everyone that he wasn't. He had worked his scales off to make Monsters Inc. what it is today, and he felt he deserved a break. Those other so-called CEOs didn't have families, he could tell, so they'd have no way to react. What would they do? Fire him?

Randall chuckled, making Kevin look at him. For a moment, Randall thought up a few things, small at first, then big later on. "Say Kev..." Randall started, getting his son's ready attention. "Yeah dad?" Kevin asked, looking directly at his father. "Listen umm...since summer's up...believe me I can feel it..." Randall started, getting Kevin to giggle in amusement. "I figure well...I'm gonna take some time off...for you me...and your mom of course...". "But what about your job?". Randall scuffed. "Ah...they can do without me for a couple of days...". He paused for a moment. "Uh listen...I was thinking you know...why don't we have ourselves a movie night huh?". Kevin looked him over with a smile. "Really?". Randall nodded. "Yeah...I mean heck...you me and a bag of snacks...all packed with action seems just like a good way to end the day huh?".

Kevin could tell this was a simple idea. People did it all the time for really no occasion. But the fact that his father would take leave from his job and do those simple things didn't make them simple. He would be able to spend time with his father, which was rare occasions. Randall would usually come home when Kevin was asleep or Randall would be too exhausted. They spent dinner and mornings together, but Kevin welcomed any time that they could spend together.

"Ok dad...that sounds great...". Randall loved it when he did that. He loved it when he made his son happy. To him...it was all he needed.

(NS)

"Remember when that Zeppelin came down? I mean that was like KOOSH! Ha ha!". "You guys think that was fun...I outta tell you something that was fun...".

After, perhaps, a few minutes of fighting, the three had calmed down. Caylin had left to get Randall as a "backup" since he pretty much couldn't hold his own in this fight. Leia and Joy just watched with amusement as the three reminisced the past adventures that they had undertaken. In fact, it was a walk down memory lane.

Sean rubbed his bruised arm and leaned in to the table. "You guys really should have seen me with Hands in the back...boy was I good...". "Oh come on...you got hurt..." Randolph interrupted with a smile. "Yeah? So what? I got rid of him didn't I? Till he came back and blew the Zeppelin up...make a mental note not to bring a gun on something that uses gas and air...". He chuckled, letting Readagar smile. He scratched his cut cheek scale and started his.

"Oh you boys have seen nothing I tell you...if you've ever been in a war before...you'd know what real fighting is...". "You never did tell us what you actually were in you know..." Randolph interrupted. Readagar straightened himself. "I'd rather not share...". "Oh come on Red...it'll be better than Randolph's story..." Sean said. "Hey!". Readagar coughed, crossing all his arms. He waited a moment for anticipation to rise.

"Nothing to tell really...". All four, Leia, Randolph, Sean, and Joy listened. "My family were always in warfare...my father's side anyway...I guess he wanted the same for me...though it's not like I ever wanted to risk my life for a stupid war...that is...until I later found out it was all a draft...my father and I...had a little trouble about that...but I'd rather not tell...". Sean noticed Readagar's tail stopped swaying, his eyes not even looking at any of them.

"I met a few friends there...in the military...Diz...boy...was she great...possibly the only other of us in that place...she was beautiful...always so energetic, athletic, and aggressive...". Sean and Randolph smiled at that. "Yeah...she and me hit it off great...errmm...anyway...Jason was also with my unit...he was built like a tank that guy...if anybody wanted to be in the military...he possibly would take bullets without even flicking...like an impassible wall...He was a jerk at first...but we got along...". Readagar paused.

"And Leon...well...anyway...". Randolph was going to object to him not finishing, but Sean held the reptile's hand down. "We were each on the same unit...no duh...we were a first strike team...pretty dangerous...I wish I had never gotten into that unit...simply because we were in the front lines...sure...we did allot of covert operations...but when it came to brawn well...". Readagar pulled his right hand up, extending his white claws from the suction tips. "Makes me wonder you know...how much...vitality I had spilled on these...who it came from...where they lived...why they came...what they were fighting for...what kind of family they had...". Randolph's fronds went down, pretty much the same with everyone's downed expression.

"...I don't know what really happened after the war...it's a haze...something I guess I'd rather not remember...". He looked at Randolph. "...Like you and your brother I guess...". Randolph didn't take it as a jerky comment, he could see Red was serious about this. In fact, he probably had been no more serious in anything else.

Sean twiddled his glass for a moment, trying to see Readagar in his usual self through it. "...I gotta take a sec...". He rose up, pushing his seat back, heading to the stalls in the top left corner of the bar. Randolph continued to stare down at the table, Leia and Joy at Readagar, who was starring at his clawed hand.

(NS)

(TTTTSSSHHH)

His face invited the cold liquid with a tickling sensation, which quickly ended with the dabbing of a paper towel. The water grew thinner and thinner, till it could hardly been seen. Sean rolled the towel up and three it in the bin in the corner. He gripped the edge of the faucet and looked down at the sink, contemplating his thoughts.

He hated war. He hated death. Why was there so much death...so much...senseless death in the world. Readagar poured his soul out there for a brief few minutes, and Sean was sure it had affected everyone. What he could have seen, what he could have heard, what he smelled, what he tasted, what he had experienced. What's the purpose of fighting for something and dying for it? How would you protect it then if you die? It just seemed pointless to him, naïve or not.

"...the war...".

"Huh?".

Sean looked side to side quickly, starring at the entrance door to the restroom. "...What?...Wait a sec...". He looked down at his pant pocket. It couldn't be that again would it?. He reached in slowly with his hand. With a moment of struggle, he pulled it out. "(Is this thing a reactant or something?)". The crystal. The one he had gotten in the hospital. Or...somewhere.

"...Did it speak?'. He looked at it. He could have sworn something moved inside, an aura or something, but it was gone before he could even tell what it was at all. He looked back up at the mirror. :AHH, He backed up, hitting his back against a bathroom stall. It clang open and hit it's respective wall with a clang that echoed. Sean had pulled his head away from what he saw, reminding himself he didn't bring his sword. But when he looked up, all he could see was himself in the mirror. He took a moment. Panic wasn't common for him, even for a split second. But what he saw...

He took in a breath and started for the mirror, touching it to make sure it was real. "(What the heck was that!)" he questioned. But then he realized something, backing up from the mirror and gripping the crystal in his left hand. The...thing that he had seen...when he moved back...it went back. He came to the thought that...something was moving with him. That whatever WAS in the mirror...was a reflection. Not of something he couldn't see...but a reflection of him...

All Sean knew...was that it wasn't human...

OOHH! What was that? What? You expect me to tell? Heh heh. Well anyway, next chapter won't be for awhile.

OH! And uh, Invander Bling, Randall's stopped Sorrow of Banishment for quite a while now, but I'll see what I can do to get him to at least post one chapter


	8. The Reaper, The Infected

Ah finally, another chapter. Been a bit, but finally figured to get started on the series again. 

Anyway. The first part of this I didn't expect to have in, but it's about me. Anyway, it just leads into allot of "mysterious" things that go on "behind the scenes" of the story, you'll see.

Anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 The Reaper, The Infected 

Sean finally emerged after seemingly a half-an-hour from the restroom, holding his chest with his arms, hands to sides. He took in a breath, heading over to the table. Readagar flipped his head to the side at the sound of the closing door, spotting Sean, then looking to his cards again. Caylin was in a thinking state, though hardly anyone would know what he was thinking. Randolph had his eyes closed, same state most likely. Joy and Leia were talking, but the words seemed like gibberish to Sean at the moment. He passed Readagar, coming near Randolph. Caylin and Readagar just watched as Sean went up the few steps to the elevated path to the door.

"We're ya going?". Sean stopped, knowing Randolph had spoken. He took a moment, lifting his hands from his stomach and looking back, Randolph looking at him. Randolph could see Sean seemed a little off.

"…I'm just feeling…ill…I figure I should head home…see you guys tomorrow…" he said. Joy and Leia noticed him, but couldn't say anything before Sean exited.

Randolph looked back at the table, taking a hand to jaw. "What's buggin him?" Readagar wondered, nudging his head up.

(NS)

"Ehh…ehh…ehh…".

Sean trudged down the sidewalk of the desolate street, his breathing getting to a high volume and becoming bigger. The late night and the area had little to no life on the streets. The only life were those who were drunk or tired, or who wanted to cause trouble to others. Then again, hardly anyone with the right mind would want to tango with the "human-savior".

"Ehh…ehh…ehh…".

Sean's breathing started getting violent, gasping. He forced his eyes open, spotting sweat going down his face. He wasn't one to ask for help, but now would be a good time. But, the only ones around was a drunk walking down the opposite street, his tentacles flinging up high with his tooth-full mouth singing a mock song, a couple who were dancing out of sight without care to others, probably coming from a party or one of the many clubs, and another monster searching for his keys and entering his house.

"Ehh…Ugh…!".

Sean fell, catching himself with his arms, down on his knees. His eyes shut and his mouth gasped. It was something he had not experienced before. He felt his whole body was one fire. His senses felt shot. He couldn't smell anything, nor hear the near-silence of the street. The ground beneath him felt like it was a faceless mass. His mouth felt so dry that his breathing felt raspy.

"Ahh…Ahh….Agh…!".

(Thump, Thump)

"(Huh?)"

"Ahh…Ahh…!"

(Thump, Thump)

"(What's…what's that noise?)"

(Thump, Thump)

"(It's….it's ins…ide…me…!)"

(Thump, Thump)

"(Is…is that my…he…art…?)"

"Huh…ahh…AHHH!".

Sean yelled out in pain, unknowing to what was going on. He felt something on his back, something…moving. If anyone ever cared to look, they would see.

Two lines, both thin and from the end of his shoulders to near his waist, of seemingly skin bubbled from under his shirt. "AHHH!". Another yell. It was almost as if bones behind the skin were burning. It was as if something was wanting to pop out from the burn….

"Ahhh! AHHH! STOP!".

"………….".

"….Huh?".

Sean opened his eyes, starring at the cold sidewalk. His senses felt….normal. The burning was gone. It was as if the command was obeyed. He held a hand to where his heart would be, still looking at the ground.

"…What…wh…at….ha…happened?".

(NS)

"AHHH!".

The creature stopped at the start of the alley it was to transverse, it's acute hearing catching the sound of a scream. From it's hidden mouth, it smiled with intensive glee and pleasure.

"Heh heh….seems I'm not the only legend still alive…." The creature said to itself with a chuckle. He turned back to the alleyway. "(But not right now…no….I still want to play a bit more…behind the scenes….)".

It started down the alley, the second-past event seemingly forgotten as it walked casually without concern. Several discarded boxes, a rusted ladder, a few pieces of litter accompanied it. A piece of ripped paper passed by it's feet without impede, a gust of wind blocked by the opposing buildings. Such silence.

"Huh?".

It stopped. Senses again, reacting. But this sense was indeed the strongest the creature had. With a smile, it watched the opposite alley, waiting for what would happen. A moment passed. Then, it was as if time slowed. A car passed by, it's speed decreased from it's reality as the creature peered through it's windows. A purple blur was driving the machine. The creature grinned. It was him. But wait. It peered again. A second blur of the same hue rose from the seat ahead, the passenger. Smaller, but still similar.

"What have we here?". When the creature spoke, time returned and the car passed by with it's reality speed. Contemplating it's sight, the creature's wonder of it's target grew with great interest. He started up once again, heading to the end of the alley, not wanting to waste precious time. But it was to be interrupted.

Something dropped from the ladder, landing and impeding the creature's walk. It stopped, watching as the small monster rose to full height. "(A fallen one….how disappointing…)" the creature thought as the street punk batted his spiked tentacle against his other without getting hurt. It was then the creature sensed others. Two behind him, one on his left, two right. The creature gave glances without turning it's head, looking at the one who had impeded his path.

"Heh heh…never knew one stupid enough to go out here heh heh…" the spiky-tentacle said with a scratched throat. The creature didn't care to hear. "….How sad…". The monster took this at a little bit of a surprise. The creature continued. "You live in these streets…feeding like ghouls on prey…what little power you have…". The monster looked with confusion. "What? You stupid or sometin!".

"Yeah!". "Lets bash him up!". "I could use some new teeth or whatever he has heh heh" others from behind agreed. The creature took a moment…then…..laughed.

"Heh heh…heh heh…ha ha ha!". The monsters looked with complete confusion of what this dead-monster was doing. The creature looked down from it's proud laugh, looking at the punk in front of him. "Your ignorance astounds me…faintly it's funny". "Hey you got a screw loose?" the spiky one asked.

The creature grinned. "A screw? That can hardly define one such as yourself…your not even such as one who holds this world together…your nothing here…". The spiky one took this as an insult, but the creature felt it played games enough.

"Now….stand aside…I have tasks to uphold…". The spiky one shook his head. "Oh no freak…we aren't letting you through now!" he said, pounding his spiked fists. The others drew weapons of melee, pipes, knifes, chains, poor weapons.

The creature shook his head. "How disappointing…very well…". The punks took a step back as something eradiated from their pray, almost like dark flames that circled it. "I suppose your long lives are enough to be given freedom from you useless future…".

(NS)

(HARRRUMMM! SPLEEESSSHHH!)

A loud noise, a light blue bursting shadow on the brick wall, then…silence. After a moment, nothing came from the alleyway. Nothing but silence. Outside, a loose cup rolled its way down the street, a discarded napkin blowing with the wind and finding it's end in the street gutter. No life there.

The creature emerged from the alleyway, completely unscathed. With nothing but a smile, it started down the street in the direction the car had gone. At nearly a good distance, it's acute hearing picked up a yell.

"AHH! HELP! SOMEBDOY CALL THE C.D.A.!". The creature chuckled with glee, holding up it's cloaked hand and admiring it.

"They've been freed…similar to Kroitz's end…still…either way….it tastes splendidly and terrible at the same time…how confusing…"

GASP! Our "villain" was the same one who disposed of Kroitz last time? Yep. I always put in many things from the previous installments.

Anyway. Let your thoughts wonder as the next chapter is set up. Later!


	9. Influencing

I am back people!

Just been in a bit of a slump since with several matters and all. But I am back now and me and Ran are gonna get back on our stories over this week, hopefully. Well enough intro, here we go

This chapter mainly sets up the next few chapters and sorta keeps you informed of everyone's relationships kind of. Enjoy and review. I made this big-ole chapter as a make-up.

Chapter 8 Influencing

Randall stood for a moment from the side of his parked car, looking over his home with curiousness. Kevin leaned out from his seat, then unbuckled his seatbelt, crawling to the driver's seat and looking out.

"What is it dad?". Randall narrowed his eyes, noticing no lights on. "That's strange…" he said. "What?" Kevin asked, looking up at his father with slight confusion. "Leia should have the lights on….I know she'd be waiting for us…" he said. Kevin saw he was going to close the door, so he hopped out before it shut.

Randall started up the short steps to the door, taking the handle as Kevin came up beside him. He was going to use the keys he had clenched in his lower left hand, but his upper one noticed a slight loose feeling to the knob. The door was opened.

Randall went through his thoughts. Even though he knew Leia could handle himself, through the years, he always had the little itch that he still had enemies somewhere, for something or another.

"Kevin…stay right here…". Kevin was wondering what his father was worried about, but when he opened the door slightly without the keys, he knew that he figured something was wrong.

(NS)

Randall peeked into the short hall, seeing only the darkened versions of the furniture and steps to the second floor. He kept the door open only slightly, so not much moonlight was coming through. He turned and slid himself through the slight crack, coming to the end of the wall. Kevin came in behind him, stopping right to his side as Randall peeked past the wall into the living room. He saw someone in the kitchen. He heard gorging sounds, but was unsure of what it was.

He looked back down at Kevin, who didn't seem to be that scared. He rolled his eyes slightly from Kevin not doing what he asked. But since there WAS something to worry about, he knew his son would listen.

"Stay right here…I'll handle this ok…" Randall whispered. Kevin nodded slowly, getting closer to the wall as Randall got on all eight. He slithered past the wall and into the living room. He heard the thief, or who ever it was, was coming out of the kitchen and into the room. Randall didn't hesitate at all, he just crawled behind the couch. He kept his fronds down with an upper hand, then peeked his head over the couch, his eyes catching the sight of the intruder coming right to the couch. He lowered himself once more.

Kevin couldn't see his father, but he could see the intruder pretty well. He knew he wanted to help but he didn't know what to do."….Huh?". He looked up near the coat rack, seeing the light switch….

Randall readied himself, feeling the cringe of the springs for the couch. _"Oh jeez this guy is SO stupid…"_ Randall thought. He readied himself, lifting his hands up.

In a fluid motion, Randall sprang upward, catching the intruder in a slight chokehold, wrapping an arm tightly around the intruder's neck. He felt whomever it was had something in their mouth and couldn't speak.

Without warning, the lights went on.

"Kevin! I told you to…." Randall started, but looked down at who it was, letting go instantly. "CAYLIN?".

Caylin coughed out the spider rolls from his mouth, nearly going so far as the Heimlich Maneuver. "Jeez Rand…" he coughed out, looking back at Randall. "I've heard of rough introductions but we already met!".

Kevin came out from behind the wall, already knowing who it was. But, more importantly, seeing the terribly sorry face plastered on Randall's face.

"Oh jeez Cay I…" he started, but his face soon turned to an opposite feeling. Randall placed his hands to his hips, looking at Caylin with narrow eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?".

Caylin looked back at the plate of half-chewed rolls. "Well I WAS getting some lunch but uhh…". "You mean stealing…" Randall commented. Caylin stood up and turned, shaking his head, defending with his hands.

"No no! Leia invited me ok…". Randall gave him a stare, then lowered his arms, looking around his own home for a second. "Where is she anyway?" he asked. "She's down at Freddy's with everyone else…look…Leia told me to come back here and tell ya guys when you got back so you wouldn't worry so much…" he explained.

"Oh…". "But I didn't expect to be in a chokehold…" Caylin said, rubbing his rather bruised neck. Randall shook his head. "Sorry about that…you know me". "Yeah I do…" Caylin quickly commented.

Randall ignored it, just thinking. He looked back up at Cay, a smile on his face. "Say Caylin…" he started, slyly. Caylin shook his head. "Oh no…Rand! Every time you talk like that I KNOW it isn't good for me". Randall came around the couch, placing an arm around his friend, trying to touch his still bruised neck.

"Since you're here and all…I got a little errand to run…so…think you can watch Kevin for me?". Caylin was about to object….but. "Thanks…" Randall immediately followed, heading pass Caylin, missing the gecko's stunned expression.

Randall crouched down beside his son, hands together. "Listen Kev…I'll head over to the store and get us what we need for tonight…in the meantime…". He made his voice slightly louder for Caylin. "Uncle Caylin will be watching ya…". Caylin dropped his head on the couch, shaking his head.

"Anything in particular you want?" Randall asked. Kevin shook his head. "Na dad…you know what I'm always thinking". The two shared a slight giggle as Randall got to his feet, looking over at Caylin.

"Have a fun time guys…" he said, straitening his coat. He patted his son shoulder and started out. When Kevin heard the door close, he started over to Caylin, noticing his uncle's forlorn expression.

"Well Uncle Caylin…want a rematch on Arcane Knights?". Caylin's eyes starred at the little monster kid with complete challenge. "Your toast kid…" he said, Kevin giving a chuckle.

(NS)

Randall started for his car, digging out his keys for his car. He placed the key in the lock, but stopped.

"Huh?". He looked down the street, only seeing shadows of the inanimate. He looked down the other side. Nothing. He looked back at his hand, feeling it grow cold as it stayed with the key in the lock.

"_That's strange…just like when we were in the car I…ehh…it's nothing Randall…your not old enough to be senile yet…" _he thought. He shook his head and got in the car. He reset his thoughts once again, starting the car and pulling out.

(NS)

He watched as Randall pulled out and starting off. It was strange. Being so close, yet so far. The creature emerged from the darkness, thinking wicked thoughts as it headed to Randall's home.

"_Ah…the celebrity's abode…heh heh…now Randall…lets see what's so important that you left me near death…"_.

Without much effort, and with no one in sight, it peered through the living room window of the house.

"_Hah ha!"_. The creature crackled a laugh in it's mind. It was so loud that he could barely contain it from becoming real. It watched with delight as it saw Kevin and Caylin flipping buttons on the controls for the game they were playing.

The creature got down, cocking his head low with great amusement. _"Ah…a son…this is beautiful…so beautiful…a little baby boy…heh heh…my Randall…you have had your hands full these years…no wonder I don't sense myself as strong anymore…"_. It turned, spreading it's shadowed arms outward.

"_Perfect…so perfect…seems the others are placing things in my favor…Randall has himself a son…this Randall…heh heh…it's all so perfect…now all I have to do is set things in motion…but what shall I do…so much to do…and I've got time on side…"_. The creature cackled, unable to grasp how perfect this all was for him….

(NS)

"Boring….seen it…don't know why they made that a movie…sheesh…". Randall rose up from the rows of movies, slightly discouraged. He'd gotten everything else, only the movies left. And Video Madness just wasn't supplying what he wanted to find.

"Great…reminds me of that Road Picture of ours…" Randall thought, shaking his head, displeased.

"Well look at who it is…".

Randall was caught off guard, looking to his left at the familiar two monsters coming over to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, directing his question at both of them. Mike just rolled his large eye. "Great…why do we keep running into each other ALL the time" he complained, folding his arms. "We were just looking around" Celia said, her snake hair looking over at Mike with slight disappointment.

Randall shook his head, sighing. Celia smiled, coming over beside him. "So how is everything Randall?" she asked. Randall dug his hands into the four pockets of his coat, shrugging. "Alright I guess….Kev's umm…doing good in school and Leia's doing alright at work…" he said, looking down at his side.

"That's good…" Celia said. She waited a moment, seeing the slight tiredness on Randall's expression. "You alright?" she asked. He shrugged again. "Yeah I guess….". Celia gave him that I-don't-believe-you stare, which he noticed. He was going to say something, but Mike butted in.

"Bet it's the factory…harder than you thought huh?" Mike said, a sneer-like factor in his voice, making Randall glare at him. "What's that suppose to mean…" he replied coldly, looking at him dead in the eye, literally.

"Mike!" Celia exclaimed. Mike just rolled his eye, turning. "Fine fine you two have a moment…I'm looking in the drama section…I'll need it…" he said, heading off.

"Yeah I bet you do…" Randall commented in a whispered tone. Celia shook her head, letting Randall look at her. "Have no idea what you see in him…". Celia pretended she didn't head that, just looked back at him.

"He's still a little steamed about Sully…". Randall rolled his eyes, sighing. "It's not MY fault he wanted to go out into the Human World…I mean sheesh…". He turned, folding his arms, looking at the movies as if they documented his life.

"Heck…he has it easy alright…I know a few people there so it's not the same as it was for me…". He stopped looking, starring off into a non-existent space. "He wouldn't last if it was…". He rose up, looking over at Celia.

"Sullivan's alright ok…like all ban….". He shook his head. "Like all…monsters in the human world…we know where they are alright?".

Randall was surprised. Celia's face wasn't one of understanding…it was more like one of…concern. Even he snakes seemed to look at each other, worried. "What is it?" he asked, curious.

Celia looked back at him. "Randall…..I know that we can tell where Sully is but". She looked past the rows of tapes, seeing Mike at the counter, far off. She turned back to Randall.

"But…for the past few days we don't know where he is…". Randall rose a brow, if he had one, confused. "What?". Celia shook her head. "It's probably nothing…they're probably just having trouble with their machines or something…".

Randall looked at her, still confused. "…Yeah…that's probably it…".

(NS)

Caylin mumbled under his breath again, slouching on the couch with his hand limply holding the controller of the M-Cube. Kevin just had a wide grin plaster on his face right beside him, the words "Player 1 Wins" flashing in bold red letters on his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have said yes Uncle Cay…." he commented with a giggle, only getting a grunt from Caylin in response. Kevin shook his head, looking back at the screen and stretching all four of his arms.

"Cheater…" Caylin mumbled.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing…nothing…".

(NS)

"_Yes yes that's good…we'd come face to face and he wouldn't even know…oh the splendid feeling of such a thing…so oblivious…" _the creature thought, watching through the window as Kevin bounced on the sofa, causing Caylin to shout out that he had to claim that Kevin was the better gamer.

The creature shook it's head, looking downward, a delightful grin on it's face. _"So perfect…Even though I can't reach everyone at once for now…I can feel the pieces coming together…now…all that's needed is to waken Randall's worry…"_. It looked back up, smiling.

"_And all he needs…is a little…influence…"_. The creature rose it's shadowed hand. In the air, it seemed to sketch something that no other could see. If anyone had, they would be unable to understand it…

"_Run little canary…run…heh heh heh…and as for the fool…"_.

(NS)

Kevin didn't know what happened. One minute, he was jumping up and down on the couch. The next…he was just sitting on it, eyes looking out in distant space. It was as if his brain had told him to stop any action he had been doing…then to just shut down. It wasn't a feeling really….

(NS)

Caylin rose a brow at Kevin's calmness. It was…well…SO unlike him. He leaned in, looking his best friend's son over.

"Kev? You alright?" Caylin asked, a yawn escaping his mouth as he did. Caylin leaned back up, unsure of why he did that. He knew he wasn't sleepy yet. He gave another yawn, louder, his eyelids falling down. "Ehh…I heard…of games causin…strokes and stuff but this is…ridi…ridicu…". Before Caylin knew it, he was asleep….

(NS)

Kevin's eyes were closed. His thoughts a blank. All he could do was listen to the unvocal commands given to him. He got off the couch and onto all fours, heading straight to the door without hitting anything, opening it, and stepping outside. The cold didn't affect him much at all. He started down the few steps and onto the side-walk, walking down the street without any other decision or thought in his mind…

Uh oh! Looks like Kevin's under some kind of hypnosis or something! What will Randall's response be when he gets home to find Kevin gone? And what's wrong with Sullivan?


	10. Behind Concern

**A little computer trouble and you don't update for weeks heh. But anyway, I'm back and posting!**

**This chapter introduces the set up of a story behind the scenes and future development of the entire story itself. Enjoy **

**Chapter 9 Behind Concern**

"_My body…I feel…crushed…oohh…"_

"_It ain't…the stab wound…not after several years…it's…something else…"_

"_My back…my head…even my fingers…"_

Sean was lying on his bed, covers under his back. He had returned home after leaving the bar. Whatever had happened to him made him want to lie down and rest. He still felt aching all over his body, but at least some of it was gone. For the past few hours he had been awake, even though his eyes felt heavy. It was so complex. He had no idea how to identify the event.

"_Ehh…why am I feeling this? My mouth…tastes…tastes like…vital fluid…my hands feel burned…and my hair feels like it's about to burst out…"_.

"AHHH!". He leaned up, holding the sides of his head. "What the heck is happening to me?". His fingers were on the verge of puncturing his head, they were shaking violently…till…he stopped.

"Ehh…ehh….". He calmed down, lowering his hands. After a moment, he turned, sitting up on the side of his bed. He looked down, to the crystal had chained around his neck, which he had done on returning home. He grasped it with two fingers and held it at eye line.

"…This thing…I've been looking everywhere to find out what it was…" he whispered to himself. He looked at his reflection, thinking. _"I know this thing speaks somehow…and everything that happened that day in the Hospital…I can't seem to forget it at all…"_ .

"Huh?".

Sean narrowed his eyes. His reflection had disappeared. Something else was being shown in the crystal.

"_Split…world…apart…both…separated…summon…"_.

The crystal began an inner glow of red, like flames. Then something started to form. It looked to be a large…ball of some sort. A large circular rock…flames trailing behind it like a tail. The flames to the low region of the crystal started to get bigger. Sean could head something as well. Was it…crying?".

"_F…father! Mother!"_

Sean's eyes widened. "Huh?".

(TSSSHH!)

Sean flew backward, a bright light from the crystal seeming to push him back, hitting the wall beside the window, the nearby shelves knocking off several breakable objects the floor as Sean slid to the ground, his arms falling to his sides.

A moment passed before Sean stirred, his eyes narrowing down at the crystal in his right hand. It seemed to be cold in his head, but he saw thin steam trails emitting from the crystal, like it had been boiling in a pot.

"Eh…eh…". He felt pain in his right hand, lifting it up. "Err…". A piece of glass from one of the fallen knickknacks was impaled in his arm. Luckily, it wasn't all the way through.

Sean seemed to growl a bit under his breath, moving his hand over, dropping the crystal on his chest, and grabbing the glass. Red fluid seemed through his fingers as he pulled the glass out, fluid springing from the open wound as he threw the glass. It clattered to the floor as Sean placed his hand over his arm, his eyes starring at it in a strange way.

"_It…doesn't hurt as much…as it should…" _he thought. For a moment…there seemed to be something else in his mind.

He lifted his hand, looking at the gash.

"Huh?".

It wasn't there anymore…the wound on his arm was gone. He looked to his hand, finding the punctures of the grip gone as well…

His pupils shrunk and he starred at his hand, his eyes twitching…

(NS)

Joy and Leia had joined in with the boys once the little back stories had ended. Faintly, it was a bit of a confusing moment, as each of them were discussing different things.

"...So how's things at Victor Manor Red?" Leia asked, looking at Readagar.

Red adjusted himself in his seat, shaking his head. "Nothing much...been working on a new project...".

"What is it?" Caylin asked, still rubbing his sore cheek from the previous card game.

Readagar chuckled. "If I did...I'd have to kill you...".

Caylin laughed at the joke, but stopped. "Heh...your...your joking right...". He only became alarmed at Readagar's rather large grin.

(NS)

"I haven't seen Sean around as much as I use to...you know anything Randolph? Being Randall's brother and all..." Joy asked, looking at Randolph, who only shrugged.

"Don't know really...he's been in the dark a bit...guess he's just not feeling well...".

Joy shook her head. "It's just...since Kroitz and everything...he's been a little...different...".

Randolph rose a brow. "What do you men...different?".

Joy placed her arms at her sides, thinking. "I don't know...I guess he seems to get...secluded more...locked up in his apartment...".

Randolph shrugged again. "It probably isn't anything to be worried about...". He placed a finger to his lip. "...Maybe it's a near-death experience you could say...". Randolph thought again for a moment, looking at Joy directly. "I wasn't there in person Joy...so I don't know exactly what happened...but if what happened was how they say...Sean shouldn't have survived.

Joy leaned into him. "Don't say things like that!".

Randolph didn't seem to put up a defense. "I'm just talking logically...then again...I didn't inspect his body so maybe he was just lucky...". She calmed down, leading him to place a hand on her shoulder. "Listen...it's probably nothing...don't worry so much...". Joy appreciated the comfort, but felt it was still out of line...

(NS)

Randall stopped at another red light again, swearing under his breath when he noticed no other cars on this street. It was always frustrating...waiting for nothing. Then again, waiting for something was another thing entirely. Still it had given him time to reflect, the drive back. He was looking forward to spend a night with Kevin.

For the few times in his life, Randall smiled. It was such a good feeling that he could spend time with him. It wasn't as if his parents didn't do anything for him...

Randall recalled for a moment. It was strange...remembering that. His parents did love him...that was for sure...but were exactly did they go? He had forgotten. Kroitz had captured them right? Or was it that other reptile that had the humans as thugs. It was all so very confusing now that he thought about it. These trivial matters in the past. They all seemed very complicated. Even meeting his brother seemed complicated. Sure. His head was cracked, so he had an excuse, but the way Randolph acted when they met again...that wasn't his brother. Looking back...the events of his life just seemed confusing now. Maybe that was why he was hesitant as a father. He loved Kevin...but his life was so complex...that he thought that...he hadn't quite found the truth yet. Maybe he was hoping someone would give him an answer.

(Beep beep!)

"Hey buddy move it!".

Randall growled under his breath, pushing the pedal again to start the car up.

(NS)

Randall pulled the car beside the sidewalk and grabbed his keys. He grabbed the back on the passenger seat and went to the trunk, taking out the other two backs he had gotten from the store before closing it with his tail. He started up the stairs carefully before heading inside finally.

(NS)

Randall managed a grin on his face when he noticed Caylin asleep on the couch. Not to mention his rather loud snoring. Then again, he was a bit surprised, Caylin was always up past...well...what his mother called his "bedtime".

Randall snickered at the thought, heading into the kitchen. "Kev! Come on downstairs!" he yelled, assuming Kevin was in his room. He had already put the bags down and was getting out what he had gotten from the store. He was half-way through the first bag before he noticed something. Kevin had not come down...nor did he hear his son's joyful reaction. Randall turned his head, looking out into the living room. "Kev?". He placed a box similar to egg cartons to the side, slowly starting into the living room. He looked around, going so far as to look under the couch or a few of the chairs, finding nothing but a few scraps of lint. He started upstairs.

(NS)

"KEVIN!".

Randall yelled, running down the stairs as fast as he can, grabbing onto the wall and propelling himself over to the couch, right in front of Caylin. He grabbed the gecko by the arms and shook.

"Caylin! Wake up!" he yelled.

Caylin murmured, giving a yawn and stretching out slightly. "Ahhh...Oh hey Ran...whoa!". It took a millisecond before Caylin noticed Randall's furious expression. "Whatever it is...I didn't do it!".

"WHERE'S KEVIN!" Randall yelled.

Caylin retracted, holding his hands up in defense. "Jeez! Ran I didn't know you were night0blind! He's right..." he started, pointing to the vacant space of couch beside him. "...here...".

Randall took his hands off, dragging them down his fronds, as if on the verge of splitting them off. "WHY THE HECK WOULD HE DO THAT?" he yelled. "Run-off?". He looked at Caylin. "Why didn't you watch him Caylin? I told you I'd be back in a few minutes and you decided NOW is a good time to get knocked out?".

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Caylin started, getting up, shaking his hands in defense. "Ran it's not my fault! I was awake but...I guess I drunk something or ate something and I...".

Randall placing a hand to his forehead. "Someone kidnapped him! They must've!". Randall half-ran to the door, before turning back and grabbing Caylin by his arm. "YOUR coming with me!".

(NS)

Kevin shook his head, his front frond waving with each shake. His eyes half fell and he held a hand to the side of his head, dazed slightly. "Huh? Where am I?". He looked around, only finding himself in an alleyway. It was dark outside, giving the place a blue-like glow. There was a puddle that was forming from a crack in the pavement that was forming from the starting rain. Some trash to the side and a lose paper in the wind was enough to make Kevin feel uncomfortable. He held all his hands close, turning around.

"D...Dad?". No one. "U...Uncle Caylin?". No response.

Kevin turned again. No one was in sight. He started for the end of the alleyway, He peeked over, only seeing a street that wasn't familiar. "How did I get out here?" he thought. The last thin he remembered was kicking Caylin's tail in games...then suddenly find himself in a place like this. He still kept himself close, starting up the street, hoping he was heading the right way home.

The sounds of screeching and police cars still made him nervous. How he got here...he didn't know. But he knew Randall would be worried enough to call in the army or something...but right now...Kevin was on his own. He reached a T cross, no cars around, though the sounds of some could be heard. Kevin looked at each street, unsure of where to go. He wished he had somebody with him now. He wasn't a coward, no. But the stories he'd heard about little reptile kids...it was something he did not want to be known for.

"Hey kid...lost?".

Kevin looked to his left. There were three Mons of some sort. But they were all wearing and black suits and visors, so he couldn't see their differences. The words BGB printed on the suits. Kevin turned, looking at them. Police maybe? "Well...yes I...". Kevin stopped, looking at the Mons. They had guns in their hands. Drawn guns. Kevin started backing up...and the three Mons started forward.

"Don't worry kid...we'll help you get home...heh heh..." one said. Kevin continued back up, ready to turn and run. That is till his tail, followed by his back, hit someone behind him. Kevin jumped forward and spun. He expected to see a similar-clad Mon...but instead saw someone else. He couldn't see there body, as it was covered by a long dark robe with a hood. Whomever it was, he knew he didn't have a weapon and seemed to be of no threat.

"Need some help child..." the stranger asked. Kevin's eyes were wide at the moment, looking back at the clad men. The Stranger seemed to notice this, starting past Kevin.

"You may want to look away. Kevin watched for a moment, but looked to the side, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. The sounds of cracking and splurging were heard. And within less than a half a minute, he didn't hear anything else. He opened his eyes, taking a moment to recover. He looked over to where the, he presumed, fight had taken place. The Stranger was already starting back, the bodies of the thugs seemingly gone. Kevin starred in amazement. Whomever it was...they kicked tail like heck.

The Stranger came to his side, looking down at him from his height. "I suggest you have a bodyguard till you get back home...".

The old advice of not talking or accepting gifts from strangers was a lesson Kevin knew. But the fact that he was helped, paired with the fact he was probably in the worst street in Monstropolis. "I...guess so...".

The Stranger seemed pleased as they went down the street toward, hopefully, the direction of home.

**OOH! Kevin and our mysterious guest seem to have been acquainted. Will this choice be beneficial or…regretful? And what the heck is up with me and what is Randall gonna do! **


	11. Hidden Shadows

**Ahh….been a long while since I updated. Ah it's….whoa. Two months exactly. Wow. Uhh ok. Glad to be back. I should be updating sooner with the eternal summer upon us and all. But anyway…**

**This chapter introduces some changes and the meeting of Randall and our "stranger".**

**Chapter 11 Hidden Shadow**

(RING! RING!)

The phone in Sean's apartment kept ringing. The loud sound echoed through the rooms, but it didn't seem to bother the other residence. The room, however, was to be of concern. Two pillows and several blankets littered the floor. A broken lamp laid in pieces below the stained counter. The rug on the floor was obscure and rubbed in several places. The glass cabinet in the back was open, a few items fallen to the floor, some destroyed. The window's drapes fluttered with each brush of wind.

(RING!RING!)

In surprise, a hand shot up from behind another counter, this one having the strange loop formation of the phone sitting on top of it. The hand seemed to shake as it fumbled for the phone. It was successful, disappearing behind the counter.

"Sean? Sean?" came the sound on the other end of the line.

"...Jo...Joy?" came a groaning response.

"Oh good your awake! Listen! Kevin's disappeared!".

"W...What?".

"Randall just came in with Caylin and Kevin's gone! He left him with Caylin and the next thing he knew he was gone!".

"I'll...I'll...be there" he started, a cluttered cough emerging. "...as soon as I can...".

"...Sean...you ok?".

"I'm...errmm...I'm fine just...go with Randall and I'll...get there as soon as I can...".

"But you don't know...".

"Don't worry about that...I'll find you all...". Joy didn't seem pleased by what he was saying. But before she had time to comment, he had already placed the phone down.

(NS)

Randall had, reluctantly, forgotten to take the car, and instead resorted to running around aimlessly. He had already called his parents and the police, though he didn't seem to have much faith in the law finding him. From the bar, they went back to the house and split up. Randall and Leia had taken the southern road, Caylin and Joy the north, and Readagar and Randolph had taken the east road. So far, they weren't having any luck.

"KEVIN!" Randall screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing, only receiving curses and grunts from the occupants of the buildings. He had been on the road for several minutes and he had already begun to look tired. Leia came over to him, more so for comfort and to make him feel alright, but Randall didn't seem to feel alright about anything that was going on.

(NS)

"Kevin!" Joy yelled, ducking in alleys and searching the inside of a few glass buildings. She stopped when she noticed Caylin standing on the sidewalk with ashamed look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, coming over to him, but still trailing her eyes on any signs of movement.

"I...flamingoed up didn't I?" he asked.

"What?" Joy asked.

"It's like a cock-up but much bigger..." he said, starting down the sidewalk, still depressed.

"It wasn't you fault ok Caylin..." she said, coming up beside him. Caylin just stuck his webbed hands into the pockets of his coat, still depressed. "You've watched Kevin many times...something else must have happened...". Caylin seemed to shrug off the comment.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this...Kevin wouldn't just run away...I mean what if...what if he was...". Joy didn't event want to think about that.

(NS)

"At least I can say he's a bit like his father running off like this..." Randolph muttered to himself, leaning into and alley to see if Kevin was there. Red was up on the roof of one of the low buildings, springing himself onto the wall of the next tall one and crawling up. Randolph leaned out, looking up at Red.

"You find him yet!" he yelled up.

"I'll tell ya when I do!" Red snapped back.

(NS)

"So...do you...have a name?" Kevin asked, trying to lean out a bit to look under the Stranger's hood, though it was a lost cause.

The Stranger seemed to smile, Kevin noticing sharp teeth glinting. "I have many names in different places..." he said, but he didn't seem to be moving on to answering Kevin's question. For a moment, Kevin seemed a bit afraid by not having an answer.

The Stranger looked to his side, then looked at the dark night clouds for the moment, rain would be coming. "(So...a son...interesting...it's been at most an hour...I suppose I shouldn't damper my welcome here...)". He looked down to Kevin, seeing Randall's son trotting along with worried eyes. "(Oh...we are in trouble aren't we...).

(NS)

Before Leia could react, Randall had broken free of the comforting embrace and was racing down the streets. Leia followed him as best as she could, but he was still too fast.

"(I know where you are Kev! I don't know how but...I don't care!)".

(NS)

"Kevin!".

Kevin's fronds and tail stood on end as he heard sounds from the street up ahead. His rather afraid expression turned to one that became joyful and exuberant. "Dad?".

"KEVIN!".

Kevin had already started to run to the street ahead as Randall emerged, his eyes wide as he saw Kevin a few feet away. Kevin jumped at him and they both embraced, all four hands across. "Your safe! I can't believe that...I...Kev...". Randall was a bit loss for words, he just held Kevin tighter, and Kevin did the same. If one were to care, they would see the tear of joy running down Randall's cheek.

"Dad? Are you...crying?" Kevin asked as Randall pulled him away to see his face.

"I was just so worried about you! You were home and then the next minute your...". Randall stopped. He cocked his head slightly, looking at who Kevin had been with. For the time, rage began to overtake the joy Randall had right now. He got to his feet, or rather straightened up, holding Kevin's arm with a hand.

"Who are you?" Randall demanded.

"Dad he...".

"Quiet Kevin..." Randall said softly, looking back at the Stranger. "Who...are you?".

The Stranger merely chuckled. The sound of it sent a vibe through Randall's spine. "Just a concerned citizen helping a little boy find his way home...".

Randall growled, barring his teeth. "My son didn't run out on his own! So you must've taken him!" he yelled.

"Dad that's not how it..." Kevin tried to intervene.

"...You should try listening to your son Randall...".

Randall's eyes widened, then narrowed. "How do you...".

"Know your name? Please...everybody does...Boggs." the Stranger said smoothly.

It was this strain of confusion for Randall that gave Kevin the chance. He tugged at his dad's tail, something that always got his father's attention, though in a negative sense. "Dad! This guy helped me out! There were these umm...big guys that were coming after me and he chased them off! Then he wanted to protect me till I got home...".

Randall seemed even more confused, he gave a look at the Stranger on last time before turning to Kevin and kneeling down. "Kevin...remember what I told you...".

"Yeah I know...but...".

(Ching! Ching!)

Similar sounds were heard down the street that Randall had come down, making them both turn their attention as Leia came in. She came over to Kevin and Randall, embracing them both. "Kevin! Your already! Thank heaven!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Randall wiggled out from Leia's arm, making her a bit confused as he got up and turned.

"As for you...huh?". He looked left...then right...but the Stranger...was nowhere in sight. _"Where'd...he go?"_. Leia heaved Kevin into her arms as Randall just stood there, baffled. If he had left, he would have heard something. But all he heard was the gust of the wind...

"Randall?" Leia said, Kevin looking at his father with worry. Randall just starred where he was. "...Randall come on...lets go home...I'm sure Kevin's afraid of this place...".

"I'm not afraid!" Kevin said, only getting a half-hearted smile from Leia. She started halfway down the alley again before she stated Randall's name once more. He followed them, took one last look, then continued, shaking his head. As Randall's shadow disappeared, the wind started kicking up...

"Both in one moment...its sweet Randall...now...phase two...".

**What would Randall say to Kevin through all of this? Find out next **


End file.
